The annoying Viktor Krum
by ordinarycupcake
Summary: Viktor is probably the most annoying person Hermione has ever met in her life. She wasn't going to fall for him... she wasn't going to fall for him... What does Zacharias have to do with all of this? Warning: Swearing, Lemon and maybe other things too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Haven't written in ages... This story is kind of AU. GOF did take place, however, Viktor never went to Hogwarts to attend the event, thus explaining why he doesn't know who Hermione is. Also, Voldemort never properly returned and was destroyed by Harry, Hermione and Ron during GOF. This story takes place three years after Hermione graduates from Hogwarts. Viktor Krum's a bit different here because I'm kind of getting bored of his usual self. *winks* After all, nobody stays absolutely the same from when they were younger. Enjoy.**

Hermione Granger took in a deep breath as she walked into the party filled with a myriad of celebrities and politicians. She spotted her best friends, the oblivious Harry dancing with the ever so beautiful Ginny in the middle of the room, although some could argue that they were actually feeling each other up. Close by him, she could see the blatantly obvious Ron attempting to chat up the veela women who were trying their best to ignore him. She sighed upon realisation that sooner or later people would notice her arrival. They liked to talk to her about things... life... the 'usual'- for publicity of course. She was pretty famous. Anything to do with her became famous within days.

As she walked down the steps to get to the ground, she attempted a smile as a couple of politicians gave her a nod and she greeted a couple of the celebrities who walked over to her to talk about the weather. Boring topic, but that was most celebrities did to look like they were the best of friends. She blinked with surprise as a camera suddenly flashed. Blaise Zabini whispered a quick 'thank you' before walking away from her. The cameras began to follow him.

"Hey, Hermione!" Zacharias Smith, an old classmate of hers from Hogwarts greeted when she finally got down to the grounds of the room. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione sighed with relief, even if it was Zacharias Smith, since he was somebody she knew and somewhat got on with. "Trying to act accordingly." She replied. "We are expected to make these spontaneous appearances three times a month."

"You, Harry, and Ronald?" he asked.

She nodded.

He suddenly smiled. "I saw you on the the list of 'The top ten most influential and gorgeous looking witches'. It was a really nice photo. You, with the legs and all. Nice photo. Really."

"Thanks." she muttered, as she watched him take a bite from some seafood appetizer.

She nodded again when Zacharias asked if it was really her before shaking her head when he offered her the other appetizer that he had in his hands. After that, silence descended upon them. Not knowing what to say, Zacharias stopped a waiter to ask for some drinks. Hermione asked for water and Zacharias asked for butterbeer. Zacharias looked at his shoes as he tried to come up with something to say. Hermione looked around the room, curious as her eyes found themselves looking at what seemed like a fight to see something interesting. It was then that she spotted the famous Quidditch player, Viktor Krum, surrounded by millions of women, all vying for his attention. She made a face.

She honestly didn't know what was so interesting about him. As far as she knew from the long obsessive rants Ron and Harry oh so religiously gave her, all Viktor Krum ever did was chase a snitch and be famous for it. And not to mention the millions of galleons he accumulated every year just for the sake of it. He wasn't even that good looking. But then again, there were those kinds of women out there who lusted after men like him. All for the fame and fortune. For what? Pathetic was what Hermione thought. Both of Viktor Krum and of the women.

"What's Viktor Krum doing here?" Zacharias asked her, looking somewhat annoyed. "I thought this party was for the British only- aside from the veelas imported from Eastern Europe."

"I honestly don't care. He probably came along as a 'side dish' to the veelas," Hermione began, making a face. "Or maybe it's the other way around." She paused for a moment as she realised just how annoying she found him. "Isn't Krum just absolutely insufferable? Anybody would have to agree with me. He appears in all of the magazines and looks so bloody arrogant in all of them. One of the top three best looking wizards of the century? You've got to be kidding me. Not everybody wants to look at his disgusting abs! People shouldn't be famous for their looks but for their or talents or whatever but be appreciated for it. Why on Earth does he think-"

"-Hermione-" Zacharias attempted to interrupt, but Hermione continued.

"-he can behave whatever way he wants to? I don't get why people like him earn so much for chasing a stupid flying ball around. Don't you find it silly? What are you going to do after chasing a ball around all your life? There are people out there you work just as 'hard' and 'sacrifice' their lives for the things they do, and what do they earn? Nothing! I-"

"-Hermione-"

"-just-"

"-Hermione-"

"-find it so-"

"-Hermione-"

"-WHAT!"

Hermione felt someone tapping her right shoulder, and when she turned around, she found herself staring into dark brown eyes. For a moment there appeared to be a stillness in the air, the kind of stillness filled with curiosity and wonder. Her cheeks flushed an angry red as she continued to stare, as she wondered who had interrupted her mid-sentence. She was usually never interrupted like this, ever.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

Hermione scrutinised the surprised man's features, finding herself staring at a curved nose broken from several injuries, thick eyebrows, clean shaven face, and slight olive skin that surprisingly fit well together with each other. It was Viktor Krum.

Her eyes widened. Why in Merlin's name would he want to speak to her?

"It's nice to meet you too." Viktor Krum said, as he gained his posture back.

He looked quite hot actually, Hermione had to grudgingly admit that. Even with his body completely covered in clothing as any sane and proper person would normally have when out in public, she could tell just how ripped he was underneath it all. He just looked utterly weird from afar. The photographers had probably taken bad photos of him... or maybe Krum wasn't a photogenic or telegenic person... She shook the ideas out of her head. How he looked wasn't important.

"Did you just ask for an autograph?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" Her jaw dropped. The nerve of him!

"I really do not have all day you know." he continued, looking at her in the eyes in his usual conceited manner.

Hermione thought that she was going to gag on something. Not only did he look so full of himself, he really was full of himself. She looked over to Zacharias who looked just as surprised as she was, but she didn't know if it was because of Krum's comment, or his 'being' that made him so.

Zacharias was about to make a comment when somebody called for him. He turned around.

"Mr. Smith! May I have a word with you?" one of the politicians called out from somewhere in the room.

Zacharias looked disappointed at having to part with her, but gave her an awkward 'see you later', before walking off. He gave Krum a brief nod.

Hermione sighed. Now that she didn't have Zacharias for company, she had a feeling that this 'party' was going to head downhill. Krum stood before her, looking impatient.

"Well?" he said.

"What?" she asked, irked.

She suddenly became aware of the fact that he was checking her out. He could see his eyes trace its way up and down her body, stopping whenever it reached her boobs or legs. A flash of anger suddenly took over her and she glared at him, sticking a finger into his hard chest. She didn't like the idea of him thinking about her in the way he did with other women. She wasn't like them.

"I do not know what your problem is, but I do not want an autograph nor want to talk to you." She couldn't believe what she was doing as she wasn't usually rude. "We've barely known each other for five minutes! I suggest you leave me alone now before I hex you!"

Krum looked incredibly surprised. He probably wasn't used to this kind of treatment from a woman. "Hex me?" he then smiled. "By the way, you've got really nice legs. Mind if I touch?"

Hermione could see many of the other women nearby looking impatient and curious, wondering why he was taking so long with her. He had barely lasted five seconds talking to other women.

"Hahaha. Go ahead, go ahead." Hermione muttered sarcastically.

He looked at her in the eyes with a smirk on his face as he suddenly picked her hand up to write his autograph on the back of her hand. When he was done, he slowly let her hand go. Very slowly. "See you around then."

He winked.

She muttered something about how pathetic he was as she used her wand to erase his autograph.

After an hour of tediousness, Hermione found herself by the drinks section, sipping some water. The cooling system at the party house was down, and spells did not seem to be able to fix any of it. Even so, nobody seemed to be making the effort to do anything or leave the party to a cooler area. And to be honest Hermione really didn't want to be the one fixing and solving everything- again. So she decided to make her way of the party house for a bit of fresh air as the inside of the building was way too hot.

Making her way across the room towards the stairs, Hermione spotted Viktor Krum again, who was on the far side of the room this time, surrounded by women... again. He had two blondes wrapped around his arms and was currently whispering into on of the blonde's ear. It was then his eyes met hers. She felt uneasy as she noticed how his dark eyes held a glittering mischief in them. It was almost as if he wanted to play a game with her. He smirked at her in an inviting manner, but she rolled her eyes and ignored him. She had better things to do than behave like one of those women. Pathetic, pathetic women.

Hermione then walked up the stairs to get to the roof of the building for some fresh air. She liked doing things the muggle way as it kept her sane and feeling normal from all of the publicity from the magic part of her life. When she got to the roof, she found herself alone, drenched with light from the sun that was about to set. A beautiful site lay before her.

She walked towards the railings and sighed as she rested her elbows on them. She honestly did not remember ever wanting to be 'famous'. All she ever did was help Harry defeat Voldemort to return the peace back to the magic people. But she ended up with more than she asked for. She looked down towards the many trees that surrounded the building the party was held at and watched as the leaves swayed in an unruly manner. She puffed out some air, trying to calm her mind. It was then that she suddenly noticed that there was a levitating cup in front of her.

"Would you like a drink?" a familiar deep voice asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and repressed her angry groan. "No." she told him frankly. "I don't want any drink from you. I won't know what else you might have put in it."

He laughed at her comment and shook his head. "You really are a curious one. Usually, women fling themselves down at my feet. I'd expect you to do the same."

Feeling annoyed with him, Hermione flicked her hand at the levitating cup, causing it to spill it's liquid content onto the green forest floor down ten floors.

He looked at her surprised. "What was that for? That wasn't very nice."

"Neither are you being nice by following me around."

He smirked as he walked over to her, stopping at just the right distance to keep the space between them. She needed that space. "You really need to have it your way don't you? I admit, I was following you. I apologise for that." He bent down and lifted her hand before placing a kiss on it. "Forgive me. I only wanted to know your name."

Hermione didn't know whether she was supposed to laugh or not, but could feel her face burn a light shade of red. She didn't know whether it was from delight of his manners or anger. She decided to take the former of her two choices and laughed at his gesture. Viktor Krum has probably expected her to give him a flirty giggle, so she found him holding a surprised expression on his face.

It was then that Hermione suddenly realised that he had asked for her name. Did he not know? Surely everybody knew who she was? She wanted to slap herself at that moment. Since when did she care about being famous? She gave him a glare.

"Were you just laughing at me?" he asked.

"I was."

He looked bemused. "Now that's a first."

"There is always a first for everything."

"I'd rather you lie to me."

"I'd rather not."

"May I have your name now?"

If she had indeed accepted his drink and had drank from it, she would have spluttered the drink all over him. When was he going to give up?

He smirked. "You keep holding that expression on your face." he said. "Am I surprising you?"

She rolled her eyes. "No. You're annoying me."

He took a step forward. "Really?"

Hermione looked down and noticed that the space between them wasn't as much as it had been. Heat started to build up around them. She had a feeling he was trying to make a move on her.

"Well, I better get going. They probably want me downstairs." she managed to utter nervously.

"You're not even famous though." he said.

Hermione was already making her way down the stairs, feeling rather stung by the comment. She didn't know what it was about him, but he managed to annoy and hurt her feelings at the same time, yet make her laugh as well. She unknowingly glared at the next person who began to talk to her before making her way out of the party. She had had enough for today.

That night she had a strange dream. In her dream, she was half naked and could feel rough hands running over her body in a very arousing manner. She felt kisses streaming down her neck and breasts, and she was gasping for breath and she gasped harder as she felt something inside of her, pulling in and out. It went faster and faster and soon she could feel an orgasm starting to build. She saw eyes stare back into hers with a playful glint in them. And just as she was about to release herself, she woke up, hot and sweaty. She shook her head somewhat annoyed as she hadn't reached her climax, yet wondered what that dream was about as she never had such a dream before. Looking at the time, she found that it was three in the morning. Groaning, she went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews! It's nice to be back on Fanfic!**

**Two weeks later**

"Hey Hermione." Zacharias said.

"Hello." Hermione greeted back.

"Another party day for you?" he asked.

"Uhuh."

Hermione was at a party held for Draco Malfoy's birthday. They had put their differences aside a month or so after the death of Voldemort. He had explained that his behaviour was mainly to do with his parents influence on him, and that he had been troubled ever since attending Hogwarts on what was right and wrong. He had since been disowned by his parents, who were currently playing their sentence in Azkaban for life.

She hadn't gotten him anything special since he got way too many gifts and already had too much. A simple watch was all she got him, since he had told her once that he hardly knew what the time was since he was always so busy. The watch she had gotten him was kept inside a box made of dragon hide. His favourite.

"You look very nice." Zacharias suddenly said, looking at her.

"Pardon?"

"You look very nice." he repeated hesitantly. "The dress. It's nice."

"Oh, right." Hermione replied, embarrassed at not having understood him sooner. "Thanks."

"Draco looks like he's enjoying himself." he then said, as he looked over to Draco who was surrounded by friends.

"He always liked being centre of attention." Hermione muttered, as she too looked at Draco. "But I think this party is good for him since he's still having trouble getting over his past."

"Yeah..." Zacharias suddenly cleared his throat. "Er... May I have a dance with you? Just one or two? Maybe three or more?"

"Sure?" she began before correcting herself. "I mean, sure. Why not?"

Hermione accepted his hand before making her way to the dance floor with him. They danced for a bit of but nothing too intimately, and after about four songs, Hermione asked if she could leave for a drink since she was feeling rather warm. Zacharias looked disappointed but let her go with a small smile on his face.

When she got to the drinks section, she reached for a cup of water when she saw a shadow by her side.

"Hello beautiful." a familiar deep voice said.

Hermione gasped, surprised at being spoken to. She knew that voice from somewhere and frowned as she turned to her side and found herself looking at Viktor Krum who was holding out a drink for her. He looked rather different from the last time she saw him. His clean shaven face was replaced by a goatee and he had made some changes to his eyebrows. The two changes looked rather drastic on him... unfortunately in a good way.

"Drink?" he asked innocently."You know, I never really managed to get catch your name."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If I tell you my name, will you leave me alone?"

"I'll manage to get your name somehow."

Hermione crossed her arms. "You do know that you could just go up to any random person and ask who I am. They would tell you within seconds."

"Really?" He asked. He looked genuinely surprised. Did he honestly not know who she was or was he just playing a game with her? "What profession are you in?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to be surprised. "Excuse me?"

He gave her a look. "Did I say something rude?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm just surprised you didn't say anything that annoyed me. In fact, I am rather surprised by such a question. I work at Hogwarts part-time as a teacher. Otherwise, I'd be traveling the world trying to make sense of everything..." She didn't know why she had told him that much about her. She actually hadn't had such a conversation with anybody else before. Hermione suddenly wished that she had kept her mouth shut.

Krum looked rather amused at the ending of her last sentence. He still held the cup in his hand. "I've been to Hogwarts before. Professor... Professor Dumbledore offered me a tour. The tour was interesting... I laid two girls that day at the same time. If I remember correctly, I think one of them was Katie Bell, lovely body. Can't remember the other one." he said with a smile. "Did you attend that school?"

Hermione frowned, pretending not to have heard what he had said right after the Dumbledore bit. "Yes. I graduated three years ago."

"Still young then?"

Hermione glared at him. "Are alluding athat I look old for my age?"

"Please don't kill me!" he raised his arms in the air, in a sarcastic manner.

"Why you-"

"Excuse me? Will you two please mind moving? We need to get our drinks too." Blaise Zabini muttered for himself and the rest of the people lining up for the drinks.

Krum rolled his eyes and offered his arm to lead the way. Hermione ignored his arm and just walked away from the drinks section with him and was surprised to find herself standing by the hallway leading towards the backside of Mafloy's mansion. How had he manage to lead her away with him? They were alone and away from the party.

"I forgot to get my drink!" Hermione suddenly said, remembering the reason why she had even gone over to the drinks section. She frowned at Krum.

"Want my cup? I haven't drank from it yet. I offered it to you earlier, actually."

She gave him a look. "No, thank you. I don't trust you."

He placed his hand on his chest. "I'm hurt."

"I wouldn't be too surprised that you are since I am telling the truth." Hermione said in a matter of fact way. "Can you explain to me why we have been bumping into each other over the past week several times a day in both muggle and magic London?"

He gave her a cheeky smile. "I don't need to explain the word 'coincidental' do I?"

She rolled her eyes. "I though you had a Quidditch team to play for?"

He continued to give her that smile. "You do know that Quidditch players have breaks in between games right? We don't play every day."

"You really annoy me."

"Do I?" he asked, taking a step over to her.

"You do."

"Really?" He took another step.

Hermione began to feel hot as he closed down on her as if she were his prey. She could feel her back pressing against the cool wall of the corridor as the gap between them slowly disappeared, she was trapped. She looked at her feet and saw how close their feet were, almost touching. She cleared her throat as she looked back up at him. "Really."

Her eyes widened as she felt her lips press against his upon the sudden lifting of her head, and immediately parted from him as she felt an electric shock from the touch. Blood rushed to her cheeks and she glared at him, suddenly feeling rather furious that he had stolen a kiss from her. She wondered what was going through his mind, if he was delighted by his act. Was he usually like this with other women, or was it just her? She slapped his chest, suddenly feeling furious again as the thought of being like the other women got to her.

"What in Merlin's name was that for?"

"Tell me you enjoyed it." he gave her a cheeky smile.

She glared at him, wanting to rub the triumphant smile off of his face. "I didn't."

He smirked. "You did. It's written all over your face. In fact, you want some more."

"Viktor Krum! You are one-"

"Hermione?" a voice called out.

Hermione knew that voice. It was Zacharias'.

"Is that your name?" Krum asked, looking pleased yet disappointed. He probably had wanted to figure her name out himself.

"Hermione?" Zacharias called out again.

"Your boyfriend?" Viktor Krum asked, crossing his arms.

"Excuse me?"

"Your boyfriend? You know, the one you danced with earlier. I saw you two." he explained, looking somewhat annoyed. "He's not that bad looking. Too bad he doesn't have these."

He flexed his muscles before her in an exaggerated manner. His collared top looked as if it were about to tear. She wanted to punch him.

"Hermione?" Zacharias continued.

Hermione turned around to leave but was stopped halfway as Krum grabbed a hold of her hand. She turned to look back at him.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Don't need to be so mean." He said; his eyes twinkling. "Just wanted to say that you can call me, Viktor. That's all."

"And why would I do that?"

He looked at her curiously. "Because we're close now. We're like a married couple."

She rolled her eyes in attempt to avoid glaring at the cocky bastard and tried to hold onto her emotions from spilling onto him. She didn't want to start a ranting session. "Look, I've got to go now. And as much as I would like to hex you, I won't, because it's my good friend's birthday. Can you let go of me before I do something I regret?"

"You really do miss your boyfriend, don't you?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Really."

Viktor let go of her and gave her a small smile. "I'll see you around then."

Hermione answered him with a sigh.

And with that, she left the corridor to find Zacharias, and as she did so, she unknowingly felt her lips with the tip of her fingers. She could still feels his lips on hers and it was searing them. She frowned, suddenly feeling unsure of herself. Viktor Krum was one hell of an annoying person.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**Sorry for the long delay! Been a bit busy so I made this chapter especially long to make up for the long time you've all waited! And thanks for the reviews!**

**Three weeks later**

Hermione was annoyed with herself as she couldn't get rid of the image of the kiss between Viktor and herself. Krum and herself she meant. Merlin, she has to stop thinking about him in first name terms! She hardly even knew him and besides, what did he mean to her? Well... Over the past three weeks, she had found that he hardly ever left her mind to the point that she couldn't concentrate on teaching her students. The school term had started only two weeks ago but it already felt like an eternity, as if she were falling into an abyss, floating in the middle of nowhere. And not to mention the countless sleep loss she suffered from the loss of concentration! Sure there had been moments when she forgot it even happened, but still, it had been rather shocking. She couldn't believe the intimate touch had even occurred between them! And because of her constant loss of concentration, she was ignoring her duties so much that she decided to quit her part-time job all in all. She could hardly believe herself... that she couldn't even keep a part-time job. Professor McGonagall had been very surprised at her request to leave her job having only taught at the school for less than two years, but accepted her request without questions or need of explanation when Hermione gave her an excuse or two. Hermione already had a feeling that she was going to regret it soon or later, but for now it was for the best. Professor McGonagall had after all told her was that she could return to her post anytime she wanted.

Yesterday while Hermione had been shopping for groceries, she had bumped into Zacharias Smith who looked very surprised and pleased to see her. They had talked for a bit and had hung out at a cafe for a cup of coffee when he had asked her to watch an International Quidditch match between Wales and Bulgaria with him. Hermione hadn't been too sure if he had asked her out on a date or not, but had accepted his invitation anyway since he had been so friendly and warm about it. He had looked very pleased when she had agreed to and told her that they 'should meet up somewhere or something like at the entrance'. He had then walked her all the way home and told her he couldn't wait for the match.

And so she was getting dressed up and ready for the game, deciding to wear a simple white tank top, green shorts and red converse shoes. Make up was light, putting on just a little bit of eye liner and lip balm if that counted. It was only then that she realise that the game was between Wales and BULGARIA which meant that stupid Viktor Krum was involved. She couldn't believe how she hadn't realised earlier, because she would have said no. Well... not 'no' but a big 'NO'. But she couldn't back out now since she had already accepted and that Zacharias was waiting. Telling him 'no' now would be incredibly mean of her. She had a feeling that she was going to have one hell of a day.

When she stepped out of the Floo system, she made her way over to the entrance and found Zacharias, dressed in a semi-formal outfit, waiting for her with a small smile on his face. He looked very happy to see her and made small talk with her before offering his arm, to which she accepted; she followed as he led the way towards their seats. It turned out she was to sit in the VIP section with him where special guests whom had any correlation to the players got to sit at. A feeling of dread was the first thing that came to her.

"Oh Merlin! Zacharias!" Hermione groaned, stopping herself from going any further. She tugged at Zacharias' arm to get him to stop moving.

He stopped, turned, and looked at her curiously. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me we were sitting at the VIP section? I thought we were going to be standing by the stands!" she cried out. She pointed at herself. "Look at what I'm wearing! I'm going to look an idiot in there with everybody else in formal-esque wear!"

He looked at her and blushed as he said, "Don't worry. I mean, look at you. You look nice."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the expression on his face. He did look kind of cute. Kind of. "Really?"

He nodded.

"How did you get seats here?" Hermione asked as she sat down with him. She nodded in greeting to some of the other VIPs who spotted her. They didn't seem to mind what she was wearing.

"Oh. Actually, Harry gave me these tickets. He couldn't make it today with Ginny so he gave me the tickets. He asked me to go with whoever I wanted and I... and I chose you."

Zacharias looked as if he was going to say more when the commentator interrupted him.

"This is Angus Redman speaking. Ladies and Gentlemen! The final game in group D for the World Cup qualifications are about to begin! Regardless of the outcome, Bulgaria have already stamped their mark to qualify for the next round whilst Wales need just a point to do just the same. Wales is being trailed closely by China who will qualify for the next round with Bulgaria if they win against Canada and if Wales lose to Bulgaria. Now introducing Wales we have chasers, Andrew Powell, Gwynn Williams and Rhiannon Jones, beaters Rhys Jones and Caden Llewellyn, seeker Dai Bale and keeper and captain of the Welsh team, Mary Smyth! As I have been told by my good friend and coach of the Welsh team, Sir William Walsh, none of the players from the previous World Cup have retained their spot! This may be good news as the last Welsh team were beyond dreadful!"

A loud roar of cheering spread throughout the stadium as the commentator introduced the Welsh mascot, which was a magically created red dragon. The Welsh team danced around the dragon as it breathed out fire before flying over to the inside of the stadium to assume there positions.

"And now we have the ever fantastical team Bulgaria! Introducing, the most successful group of chasers ever, triplets Martin, Pyotr and Alexei Volkov, beaters Dimitar Ivanov and Andrei Todorov, the second player to ever win the player of the year award on his debut season, keeper Stanislav Mihaylov, and seeker and captain of the Bulgarian team, the amazing Viktor Krum! No women on the Bulgarian's first choice team? The only person retaining their spot since the last world cup is Viktor Krum folks! And WOW check out the Bulgarian mascots! Veelas imported all the way from Bulgaria!"

Hermione couldn't tell what was louder; the screaming cheers of the veelas or the cheering the Bulgarian team received as they flew around the stadium. Most of the attention was blatantly centered on Viktor Krum who was doing several dangerous and daring stunts on his broom. She wondered for a moment if their eyes had met for a fraction of a second as he seemed to stop in mid air to look in her direction; but she doubted it since there were so many people in the stadium. She grabbed a hold of the side of her chair as he jumped off of his broom and did a scary dive. Her grip on her chair got stronger and stronger as the screams grew louder.

"Hermione..." a voice full of agony whispered.

She thought that she was hearing things so she ignored it.

"Hermione." the voice continued, getting louder.

She continued to ignore it as she watched Viktor do more daring stunts.

"Hermione!"

Viktor bared his abs for the cameras, causing her to blush. She began to feel somewhat annoyed as she watched cameras flashing in his direction.

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione turned around to find Zacharias trying to get her hand off of his arm. She gasped as she realised she had gripped it a bit too hard and that blood wasn't passing through his arm properly.

"Sorry! I thought- The excitement- I sort of got carried away!"

He chuckled. "It's all right."

"Let the game begin!" The commentator roared.

The whistle blew and soon the players were whizzing here and there attempting to score before the other. And soon enough, the Bulgarian team scored, with the Bulgarian triplets teaming up before one of them put the quaffle through the hoop. They didn't appear to have the need to communicate with each other verbally. She heard someone next to her mention something about the triplets having the special skill of legilimency. A loud cheer went through the stadium as one of the triplets did a backflip before sitting himself down on his broom.

"And that's his usual goal celebration! That was Pyotr- no- I apologise, I meant Alexei Volkov who scored that fantastical goal! And now Rhiannon Jones is with the Quaffle- passes it to Andrew Powe- OUCH! That was a nice move by beater Dimitar Ivanov! That has definitely got to hurt!"

Hermione yawned as the game continued. She had never been so bored in her life. Even so, she could still feel the excitement around the stadium running through her skin. The Bulgarian team had scored twelve more hoops since Andrew Powell was beaten in the head by a bludger and the Welsh team had somehow managed to catch up with eight to their name. Looking over to Krum, she spotted him flying about in a leisurely manner. He was just looking around the stadium not appearing to do much. Meanwhile, the Welsh seeker Dai Bale was zooming here and there, looking around vigorously for the snitch.

"What on earth is Viktor Krum doing?" Hermione asked Zacharias in a disappointed manner. "Isn't he going to do anything?"

"He's just like that. He's warming up."

"What a show off."

"You just wait, Hermione. He's amazing."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It looks like Krum has spotted the snitch! He's making his way up into the air!" the commentator, Angus Redman began.

"Oh here it comes!" Zacharias said excitedly.

Hermione was confused and hated the feeling but watched on.

She watched as Viktor Krum flew high into the sky. Dai Bale followed after him and continued to do so as Krum suddenly started to fly down. And suddenly, just as Viktor was about to hit the ground, he lifted himself up and she watched in horror as Dai Bale hit the ground with a loud thud. Even from where she was sitting, she could see blood streaming out of Dai Bale's nose. He looked dazed and as if he were about to faint.

"And that was Krum's famous Wronski Feint!" Zacharias said at the same time as Angus Redman.

"The Wonky Faint?" Hermione attempted to repeat.

"The Wronski Feint!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. She was so going to enjoy this confusing game.

**Four hours later**

Bulgaria had won the game with Viktor catching the snitch. He had celebrated by doing several more daring stunts on his broom before making his way over to the spectators to sign a couple of autographs for free. Hermione had turned her head around when some of the women began to flash him. She could have sworn that one of those awful flashers had double Gs. Zacharias looked overjoyed at the result of the game, not noticing the many boobs being flashed here and there and went on and on about how amazing Viktor was.

"Wasn't the Bulgarian team amazing?" he began.

"Sure." Hermione replied.

"Did you see how Krum got the snitch? An absolutely amazing flip! He almost fell of his broom though!"

"Wish he had."

"Oh come on Hermione- I'm surprised the Welsh even managed to grab a point in the game. The Bulgarians should have thrashed them!"

"If you say so."

"And did you see the triplets? I could hardly tell who was who!"

"Haven't you been around Fred and George before?"

"Yeah but- Hey, Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"We've got VIP tickets, so it means we get to go to the after party. The Welsh and Bulgarian team will be there. Want to go?"

"I don't want to go though." Hermione said, although she actually did for some reason.

"Really? Oh, come on... Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on..."

Hermione sighed. "All right."

And so, Zacharias and Hermione made there way to the penthouse where the after party was to be held. Upon arrival, Hermione could see that many had already arrived. Several of the male members of the Welsh and Bulgarian team were surrounded by legions of faithful women. A few men were chatting up the female members who didn't seem to enjoy the attention.

Hermione looked at her hand and was surprised to find them clasping Zacharias' hand. She was about to make a comment on it when some politician called for Zacharias.

"Why are you always called upon by politicians?" Hermione asked, just before he left.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I'm apparently going to contend to for a place in the upper MOM."

He then walked off leaving Hermione alone before she could question him any futher. She sighed, wondering what she was to do for the rest of the night. She decided that she was thirsty and made her way to the drinks. She was about to grab some water when somebody offered a cup.

"Nice to see a pretty face every once in a while. I'm surprised to see you here." a deep voice said. "Funny how we always meet by the drinks station."

"I know right? I meant to say that about the latter of your sentence. Do you always have to hit on me?"

"You drink water?" he ignored her question.

Hermione accepted the drink he was offering, deciding to let him ignore the question. "Thanks."

Viktor raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you accepted my drink. I might have put something in it. Who knows?"

She raised an eyebrow. "There's no point rejecting your offer since you are going to bug me either way. And I doubt you'd drug me."

He laughed. "Clever girl aren't you?"

She rolled her eyes as she took sip then another, then another and another. She then made her way away from the drinks table ignoring Viktor, but he followed after her anyway. She looked at the ground and noticed how their leg movement were in sync. Annoyed, she tried to break the smooth synchronisation, only to stumble over her own feet causing herself to fall over. Viktor caught her hand just as she was about to hit the ground and balanced her back to her feet with a hand carefully holding her neck. Her cup had fallen onto the floor, and the water that had been in her cup spilt out, leaving a puddle around them. Her converse were getting soaked.

"Thanks." She muttered, feeling rather flustered by the sudden situation.

She felt as if she was in a season of some muggle Disney Princess, except she was in some awful attire and not some beautiful gown. It was then that she realised that they had not moved from the position they were in.

Without a word, she slowly got herself back to her upright position, trying to avoid Viktor's face as she did so. She could feel his gaze radiating onto her. The blood under her skin grew hot.

"No problem. I'm used to girls falling over me." he suddenly said, winking at her.

"Honestly." She rolled her eyes.

"Um. Are you positive that dude is not your boyfriend?" Viktor suddenly asked, using his wand to dry his shoes and her own. He kept his gaze on her converse shoes before slowly looking into her eyes. "Because last time I checked, you two were holding hands."

She gave him a curious look. A small smile slipped onto her face. "Spying on me were you?"

He smirked like a naughty child in the midst of stealing chocolate from the kitchen cupboard. "You could put it that way. I like women with nice legs."

Hermione blushed, not knowing whether to be pleased by the comment or annoyed at being hit on. Viktor really seemed to be an interesting being to her. He was so different from the other people, men especially that she had met. She then realised that neither had let go of each others hand yet.

"What?" he asked. "You're giving me a strange look."

"I-" Hermione cleared her throat. "Could you let go of my hand now?"

"What?"

"Could you let go of my hand?"

He rubbed at her hand with his thumb. "Say please."

"Viktor Krum!"

He smirked as she glared at him. "Then I won't let go of your hand."

"Viktor."

"Nuh-uh."

Hermione wasn't in the mood to play games with him, nor was she willing to say please to him. He didn't deserve her manners.

"Stubborn aren't you?" he continued. "Let's go for a walk then- hand in hand."

Before Hermione could protest, Viktor started to drag her around with him, hand in hand just as he said. She didn't know where he was taking her, but one thing that she did know was that she didn't like where they were heading over to. His hand felt oddly comforting though and she could feel a protective aura emanating from him to her. Taking quick glimpses, she could feel envious eyes of the women around them coming her way, and albeit hating the spotlight, she felt strangely happy. It wasn't the kind of happiness filled with delight, but happy in a sense that she was free, that she didn't need to do whatever to please anyone. Viktor suddenly stopped and started introducing her to a few familiar faces, and it was only then when that she came back to her senses.

Standing in front of her were some of the male members of the Bulgarian Quidditch team and three other women or fangirls; she couldn't tell which. The men were two-thirds of the triplets and the Bulgarian Keeper, Stanislav Mihaylov.

"This is Alexei and Pyotr Volkov." Viktor began introducing.

Hermione looked over to the one on the left with the caesar cut and grey eyes. This must be Alexei... she thought. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She then looked over to the one on the right with the afro and grey eyes and gave him a smile. They both had light brown hair.

"The women next to them are their girlfriends." he then said. "The hot blonde ones with the big racks."

Hermione noticed them immediately as they were wearing rather skimpy outfits. And the size of their boobs! They couldn't be real! She forced a smile anyway out of etiquette and they smiled back at her with a raised eyebrow, probably wondering why on earth she was with them as she wasn't dressed anywhere near the way they were. Comparing the three of them together, Hermione looked as if she were a nun!

"And this big guy over here," Viktor continued, ignoring the sudden eye contact war between Hermione and the two blondes . "Is Stanislav Mihaylov. The beautiful young woman next to him is his wife, Ivanka Mihaylov. You may know her as a famous journalist from Kazakhstan who did that famous interview with Lucius Malfoy in that all revealed issue."

Hermione looked and saw a massive and well built man that could be said to be the epitome of the human tank. He had blue eyes and sported a buzz cut and looked to be no short than six foot and seven inches. He had dark blond hair. His wife came to Hermione as a surprise as she was the complete opposite. She had expected some slim and beautiful young woman indeed, but saw a woman in need of a healthy body. In short, she was a fat woman reaching no more than five foot. Ivanka had black hair.

"Hello." The Mihaylovs greeted.

"Hello." Hermione greeted back.

"Well, I guess we're all sorted now." Viktor said quietly. He turned to Hermione. "Are you honestly telling me the truth when you told me that guy isn't your boyfriend?" She nodded. He turned back to the other three men and continued quietly. "Let's go party!"

Before Hermione could ask about anything, Viktor started making his way out of the room with the other three men and women, still holding her hand. As soon as the door shut behind them, they Apparated together and Hermione found herself in a nightclub. Music beat hard into her ears.

She began to panic as she had never been in a place like this before. There were bits and pieces of clothing here and there, people all closely bunched up and grinding each other, sweat, mad laughter and absolute madness. Sure she had been in a battlefield and had seen blood spilt and people tortured, but she could honestly say that the very room she was in could be just below the level or absolute horror.

A wave of emotions began to surge in her and and she felt strange things in her heart. Her heart began to speed up and her breathing was ragged. Hot blood ran through her veins.

She turned to Viktor and glared at him, who didn't seem to notice her just yet. He was winking at a couple of women who noticed him and she rolled her eyes as he grabbed a hold of a woman's ass as she danced passed them. Hermione could tell that the woman was heavily drunk and stoned as she collapses with a splutter of laughter not so far away. She then remembered how they were still holding hands as some women were looking towards her right hand.

"Viktor." she began.

He didn't appear to hear her as he had begun dancing along with the others who had came along with them here. He hadn't let go of her hand yet so she was being pulled here and there by him as he jumped up and down. He twirled her around a few times, bringing her ever more closer to him. Hermione could feel her hair beginning to loosen and her emotions beginning to get the better of her as he bumped into her every now and then. She could have sworn he had grabbed her boob for a second or so!

The room suddenly felt too crowded and hot; she needed some air. The other three Quidditch players appeared to be enjoying themselves as they were being grinded by their respective partners. Hermione began to feel sick. Looking at Viktor's head determinedly, she stamped on his feet with her shoes, causing him to shriek and annoyingly crouch towards her as he tried to reach for his feet. Nobody noticed his agony as it was too dark and loud in the room. The music seemed to be getting louder.

Viktor got up straight all of a sudden and began speaking to her, but she couldn't hear anything. Even though she couldn't see his face clearly, she could feel the annoyance written all over his face. She raised her free hand in a questioning manner, asking him what on earth he was talking about. Even in the dark, she could tell he was rolling his eyes. He leaned over towards her, making her feel nervous, and spoke into her ear; or rather, yelled.

"MMmmmMmmmmm" was all she heard.

She raised her hand again in a questioning manner.

He grabbed her hand firmly, and began to drag her away with him through the crowd. Many bumped into her and she felt her ass felt up once or twice as people bumped passed her. If she had had her wand at the ready and could see who had done it, they would have lost something very dear to them by now. They only stopped walking when they got to the quietest part of the club, which were by the back room toilets.

Hermione was standing with her back almost against the wall. The lighting wasn't so good as the only source was the flickering lightbulb above their heads. Viktor was leaning against the wall right in front of her with his hand by her face. He held his usual smirk on his face as he looked at her.

"What was the foot stamping for?" he asked. "You do realise I'm wearing shoes sponsored by a world renowned sports company?"

Hermione didn't know why, but she had begun to sweat. Her breathing was still ragged and she felt rather hazy.

"You're rich enough to pay back for the damage. And if they were sponsored, they wouldn't care what you did with them as long as you follow what's written in your contract. Wear them and everything." Hermione said. "Anyway, why on earth did you bring me here?"

He gave her a strange look. "Didn't I ask you whether you had a boyfriend or not?"

Hermione sighed. "You did... but that's not the point."

"Then what is?" he asked, suddenly a centimetre apart from her face.

"Viktor..." Hermione tried to say, beginning to feel hotter than she already was from the heat of the small corridor they were in.

Suddenly, flashes of images from her erotic dream came to her and she began to feel rather aroused. Hermione didn't know what was wrong with her, but she suddenly wanted to have sex with Viktor Krum. She scrutinised his features again like the first time she had when they met. He now had a stubble and looked ruggedly handsome. She suddenly imagined him without his clothes on and blushed and she looked towards where his crotch should be. It was only then that she realised that Viktor stood at a good height of six foot and three inches, making her feel so small next to him being several inches shorter. More than several.

Viktor tilted his head around, and Hermione anticipated this as an attempt to kiss her. But she was wrong, as the expression on his face emanated curiosity.

"You look rather horny." he said, suddenly smiling.

Hermione closed her eyes feeling rather humiliated as she saw images of herself and Viktor having wild sex run before her eyes. His fingers were all over her, touching places nobody had ever touched... She had a feeling he was going to belittle her with his usual cocky talk.

"Want to fuck?" he then asked.

"Ye-" before Hermione could even finish answering him, he captured her lips with his and pushed his body against her hard so that the back side of her body was completely touching the wall.

Hermione moaned as he began to trail kisses about her neck and she gasped as his mouth made its way back to her mouth. And when it did, his tongue begged for entrance and she opened her mouth to let them tangle in with hers. She could feel his hand playing with the hem of her tank top before going under and she shivered as she felt the tip of his fingers slide across her skin in circles, making its way towards her boobs. She felt her electric-like shivers reach her toes and suddenly her legs began to feel weak.

"Viktor..." Hermione gasped out in between the kissing, as a thought suddenly came to her. She could feel his other hand rubbing at her thigh, beckoning her legs to spread apart.

"What?" he asked, as he pressed his aroused manhood against her groin.

She couldn't answer him immediately as she could feel herself getting rather wet and excited by the feeling of him. She could see a smirk form on his face as he saw what he was doing to her, but for once she couldn't argue back. So instead, she pushed him off of her.

"What was that for?" he asked, looking shocked before replacing it with a look of annoyance. "I thought you wanted to fuck?"

They were both gasping for breath. Want of sex was written on both of their faces.

"I know." Hermione said, in between breaths. "I'm sorry."

He glared at her almost threateningly, standing in such a way as to make his erection against his pants as visible as possible. Viktor smiled as he caught her looking at his manhood trying to bulge out of his pants. He gave it a pat.

"It's a lot bigger than it already looks." he said with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "But seriously, Viktor. You can't expect us to fuck here?"

He walked back towards her and grabbed a hold of her cheeks with his hands to place a proper passionate kiss on her lips. "I know." he said, before giving her quick peck. "Which is why we shall go fuck in the toilets-"

"-Not there! It's unhygienic!"

Viktor crossed his arms like a petulant child. "Are you trying to play hard to get? You've got me hard for you since the first day I met you-"

"-which is why we'll fuck at my place. Come on."

Hermione Apparated the both of them on the spot, and as soon as they arrived perfectly in her bedroom, she somehow pushed an off guard Viktor over and onto her bed. She then straddled him before he could even react and began working at his tie.

"Now that's more like it." Viktor grinned, as he kicked his shoes off. He looked at where her breasts were. "Now take your tank off."

Hermione smirked and shook her head playfully as she played with his tie. She had both ends in her hand and were moving them in a way as if milking a cow.

"Looks like you caught on with my smirking!" Viktor said, as he pushed her over to get on top of her. He then nibbled at her neck. "Take your tank off!" he growled into her ear.

Hermione didn't do as she was told to and just looked at him suggestively, piercing her lips. She groaned as he started to suck on her neck. He seemed to know exactly where to touch.

"Are you wet for me, Hermione?" he asked, not really expecting an answer as he began to make his way down her body. He kissed a trail down her body, down her thorax region to her belly. "Are you fucking wet for me?"

Hermione watched him as he looked at where her vagina was. She could see just how turned on he looked as he began to feel her inner thighs up. She groaned with delight when he pressed just above the place where her clit was, rubbing it slightly with his thumb.

"Viktor... just take it off already and get inside of me!" she growled.

"Not yet." he said, licking his lips. "I just noticed that you're wearing the colours of the Bulgarian flag. Let's take your shoes and socks off first." He took her shoes and socks off. "And now your shorts..."

He took her shorts off slowly and looked at her wet cunt. He smiled and rubbed his nose against the cloth against her folds.

"You know Hermione, I can see right through your knickers with all your juice coming out. Don't you shave?"

"Viktor, does it matter? Can we just get on with it?"

He chuckled and took her knickers off before placing his face just before her cunt. He looked at it with delight before leaning forward and licked at her delicate inner folds, grabbing a hold of her thighs to brings her closer to him. He began to lick away at her and she gasped and groaned as he suddenly ate away vigorously, hands rubbing at her thighs. Her past sexual partner had taken things much, much slower than Viktor did, but for some reason, she preferred the suddenness of sex. Or maybe it was just Viktor.

"Oh Merlin! Viktor! Please... more! Faster-"

He parted his lips from hers and he stuck two fingers into her. He drove them in and out and she gasped and pleaded for him to go faster as he went in deeper and deeper. He then stuck another finger in, and she writhed with pleasure and she bucked her hips closer towards him as his thumb rubbed at her folds. She wanted an orgasm so bad and fast, she needed to touch herself. So she reached for her clitoris, but his free hand stopped her from doing so. He shook his head.

"I'll be doing all the touching tonight, baby." he smiled.

He brought his fingers out of her and began to eat her again, and she gasped as he flicked at her clitoris with his tongue. An already building orgasm was getting stronger, and he hadn't even used his penis yet! She began to feel even more excited as she wondered what it would feel like to have his penis inside of her. Just the thought of his penis made her wetter. Then suddenly, she had a mad orgasm. She squirmed with pleasure from the intensity and from listening to Viktor groan.

"Hermione take your shirt off." he groaned as he licked at her clitoris. "Take your tank off, I want to see your boobs."

Hermione did as she was told to and took her tank top and bra off. She could see him staring at her boobs with lust and want. She suddenly imagined him doing even more naughty things to her and she looked back at him with the same expression on her face.

"Want to touch?" Hermione asked as seductively as she could. She threw the tie that had been loosely wrapped around his neck aside. "You only need to ask."

He smiled as he climbed on top of her and began to suck and fondle them in ways she had only felt in dreams. She groaned as his other free hand played with her folds and she gasped every now and then when his fingers rubbed at her clitoris.

"Viktor... this is so not fair." she gasped as they began to make out.

"Why?" he asked as he kissed her mouth.

"You're not... even... out of your... clothes yet... and I'm... stark naked..."

He smirked, placing a kiss on her nose. "Let's keep it that way for now."

Before Hermione could say anything, he kissed her and began a make out session with her. She had never felt so wanted before in her life it was driving her crazy. The thought of Viktor's penis kept coming to her as he rubbed the bit of clothing where his penis was against her vagina.

"VIKTOR!"

"Calm down!" he chuckled as he pressed his erection against her. "Take my clothes off for me then. It is getting kind of hot in here."

Hermione felt a sudden nervousness as Viktor got off of her. He gave her an urging nod and made a deep growl with his throat as she took his shirt off. She looked his muscular torso with lust. She touched his well defined abs with her fingers and thought just how beautiful his body was, wondering what it would be like to press her body against it. As she was about to reach for the button of his pants, Viktor stopped her. She looked at him curiously as he grabbed her hand and brought it down his pants. Her hands went down slowly but it didn't take her long to feel something hard. It was fucking huge.

"Ready for this?" he asked.

Hermione nodded.

He stood up so that it would be easier for her to take his pants off, and when she did, she saw a huge thing trying to bulge out of his boxers. She gulped as she reached at the band of his boxers, before bringing it down quickly. Viktor's penis sprang out to life, pushing against her lips, and she gasped at the size of it. He really hadn't been joking when he told her how big it was earlier. A good eight inches or more?

"Hermione, lick me."

Hermione began to lick at the head of his penis and she looked up at Viktor to see him looking dazed. When she opened her mouth to take in as much as she could, she could tell Viktor couldn't stand properly. She liked what she was doing to him.

"I need to lean on something..." Viktor managed to say through his groans. "I imagined you doing this for days and fuck it's so good..."

Viktor pulled his penis out of her mouth before discarding his pants and boxers completely and threw them aside. He lay on his back, and beckoned Hermione to crawl over to him. She did, and she began to suck on him. She listened to him moan and groan as she slid her tongue up and down and sucked on his head. He then began to push it slightly in and out of her mouth when she paused for breath.

"I want pussy." he suddenly said, looking at her in the eyes.

He pulled his cock out of her mouth and pushed her over so that she was now on her back. He held his cock with his hand and rubbed it against her folds, patting it against her a couple of times.

"Need you nice and wet for this." he said, as she moaned at his penis' touch. "Give me pussy juice."

He then stuck his penis inside of her without warning and started to drive in and out faster and faster each time it went in. He wasn't even giving her time to adjust to his size! Hermione gasped and screamed with pleasure as the bed began to shake to his pumping. She hadn't felt such a feeling before, physically or emotionally. She really needed to touch herself. But just as she was about to, Viktor slid out of her and flipped her over so that her ass was facing him.

He placed his hands on them and squeezed them hard as he placed his penis in between her butt. He began to slide his penis in between her butt cheeks and she could hear him groaning something about how 'your ass is made just for me'. He then brought her to her knees and slid his penis back into her vagina.

"Do you like dogs?" he asked.

Hermione didn't answer him as she hadn't tried such a position before.

He was already pounding into her before she could even say anything to him and she moaned and groaned as he slapped her ass every now and then. She felt another urge to touch herself as he flipped her back to her back side. He continued to pump into her.

"Viktor... please... clitoris... I need... to touch it."

"No."

He grabbed her hands just as they were about to touch her clitoris and brought them each to either side of her head. He kissed her nose and shook his head.

"Only good girls have it their way? Are you?" he asked, as she intense pleasure came to its full capacity.

"Yes!" Hermione begged. "I really need to touch-"

Viktor kissed her mouth before she could continue and continued to pound into her. He really hadn't been lying when he had said that he was going to do all the touching. Hermione felt numb and a sensation of burning by her thighs. She really needed another release.

The thing with Viktor was strange. He seemed to be able to control her orgasms somehow. It almost seemed as if her body's pleasure obeyed to his every command. Strange emotions and feelings began to slither up and down her skin and she gasped as he pressed his chest against hers.

Viktor suddenly pulled his cock out without warning and pulled her on top of him in such a way so that her back was against his chest. The two paused for a moment for breath; Hermione watched as Viktor's hands rested on her tummy, making small circles with one of his index finger. He then stuck his cock back into her and began to drive in and out of her like before.

"Fuck pussy. Fuck pussy. Fuck pussy..." he kept repeating into her ears, before suddenly reaching for her clitoris with his fingers.

He then began to rub it like she had wanted to, and used his other hand to hold onto one of her boob. A new wave of feelings began to make its way towards her vagina, and Hermione could feel the intense buildup preparing to let go. Viktor began to rub faster and faster at her clit and slowed down his pounding into her. The different feelings were killing her- especially as he was squeezing her left boob too! Suddenly, she reached her climax, and Hermione screamed with delight and began shaking furiously as the burning and intense delight went all over her.

"Tight cunt." Viktor groaned into her ear, as she continued to shake violently.

Viktor hugged her tightly with his arms wrapped around her waist as she continued to writhe almost as if in madness. He groaned into her ear, telling her just how tight she was as her muscle contracted and relaxed in a way it had never before. When her climax died down, Viktor turned her over so that he was on top of her again. He pushed her sweaty hair aside and smiled before kissing her lips. Hermione could taste herself on them.

"Want more cock?" he asked. "I know I do."

He brought her legs up and held onto her ankles as he placed his cock back into her. He then brought her legs together and pumped.

As Hermione heard him grunt, she suddenly wondered just how many women Viktor had laid. Having been so adamant of not being like the other women from the start, she wondered how many other adamant women Viktor managed to break down. He did seem to follow her everywhere she went... She suddenly wondered if Viktor was only in it for the sex. She then remembered how her sudden want for sex had brought her here. What on earth was she thinking about?

"Why the face?" he groaned, as he spread her legs apart to lie back on top of her. He had stopped pumping.

"Nothing." Hermione said, as she wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him closer to her.

"You don't look too horny anymore. Did I disappoint?" He adjusted himself to the new position.

Hermione shook her head. "It's not that."

"Then what?" he began pumping again.

"I was- just- wond-ering- how many- others you- have- slept with." Hermione told him hesitantly as the pleasure of his big cock inside of her attempted to kick out her thoughts. "Seeing as- I easily- fell into- the same- trap."

He raised an eyebrow and stopped pumping. "Can we talk about this after fucking? I'm close to cumming."

He grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer to him so that he could go in as far as her vagina allowed.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." he kept groaning, as he pumped into her the fastest and hardest he had ever done on her.

Then suddenly, Hermione felt a different sensation inside of her as he suddenly came to a pause. She felt him cumming inside of her, and a lot of it. She felt his semen stream down her butt from her entrance. When he was done, he got off of her and looked at her curiously as he stuck his fingers inside of her. When he pulled them out, Hermione saw some of his seed on them. He stuck his fingers in her mouth for her to suck on.

He sighed deeply as he pulled his fingers back out and he lay next to her, pulling her towards him by putting an arm around her. Her head rested against his chest.

"You were saying?" he asked.

"I was wondering how many others you have slept with, seeing as you're so into it." Hermione said. "It makes me feel dirty."

"Dirty?" Viktor asked as if what she had said was the most ludicrous thing she had ever heard.

"How many have you had?" Hermione asked.

Viktor began to count with his fingers but stopped after she saw him count up to twenty. "Um, not too sure. Can't remember names or count that well to be honest. I didn't take the special maths class back at Durmstrang." he joked. "I've fucked most of the hot ones who ever offered themselves to me. You're one of the tightest I've ever had. How many have you had?"

"Relationships? Or sex?" she asked, even though she knew he wouldn't respond. "Well, my first boyfriend and I haven't gone beyond fondling with our clothes on. We tried sex, but we just couldn't do it. Strange now that I think about it. We were so awkward back then."

"You're first boyfriend is that red head right? Ron Weasley is it?"

Hermione blushed. "Yes."

"Ew. My lady friends all tell me he's not the best of experiences." he said. He then lifted his hands up as if it measure something small. "That big, they told me."

Hermione raised both of her eyebrows as she had never thought that Ron was like one of those boys who really loved sex. And she honestly did not need to know about Ron's penis length.

"And your second?"

"I lost my virginity to him. An awful experience. He expected sex to be pleasure just for him." Hermione muttered. "In his penis goes, and he goes at it until he cums. That's about it. He didn't care if I enjoyed it or not or if I even ever orgasm with him."

"The papers never managed to get his name. May I have the honor of knowing who he is?"

"Cormac McLaggen." Hermione told him hesitantly. She didn't know why she was being so honest and telling him everything.

"McLaggen? You mean Cormac McLaggen as in the one who is the keeper for the Irish team now?"

Hermione nodded.

Viktor began to laugh. "I can't believe anything happened between you two! I thought he had better taste than- I mean you had better taste than-"

"Viktor, we're going off topic." Hermione tried not to be offended by the last bit of his sentences.

"Anymore boyfriends or sexual partners after him?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Continue with whatever you are trying to say then." Viktor muttered.

"If you want me to tell you briefly... I'm just wondering if what happened between us is just sex."

"I like sex."

"So is it just 'sex' between us? Did you even take the slightest of interest in me?"

"What? Now wait a minute- I don't know where you are going with this-"

"You know what I mean."

"Well you I like your legs..."

"VIKTOR!"

"Well. I like sex with you. I mean, you've got nice legs and boobs and stuff and one of the tightest pussies I've ever had-"

"-So it is all just 'sex'."

Hermione stared at Viktor and he seemed confused, unable to think of what to tell her. She couldn't even tell if he was being honest or not. He had always been an annoying enigma to her. Hermione's sudden thinking led her back to the drink he gave her. The water hadn't tasted right at all when he had given it to her. Hermione gave Viktor a look and he looked back at her innocently, as if the sex between them hadn't even happen.

"Viktor, get out of here." Hermione said when he didn't say anything and continued to hold the same confused expression. She had her wand in hand.

"What?"

"Viktor get out."

"Hermione-"

"-Get out."

"Herm-"

"-You put something in that drink!"

"-I didn't mean to!" he stopped himself with a gasp. "I mean, I didn't-"

"-Shut up!"

"-Herm-"

"Reducto!" Hermione had just smashed the a part of her flooring open. "You don't want to look like this do you?"

Viktor tried to appease her with his hands but she shrugged him off. Five minutes later, Viktor was running out of her house and onto the muggle street stark naked without his clothes on, with Hermione furiously glaring at his bare backside with a blanket wrapped around her. She put her wand aside on top of the shoe cabinet beside her and ignored the muggles who were looking at her and Viktor curiously. Some were even laughing.

Idiot.. Hermione thought. You stupid idiot... Why did you even have sex with him?

Hermione slammed the door behind her and walked back to her bedroom. When she saw Viktor Krum's clothing on the floor, she began to cry as the thought of being dirty came to her again. She used a silent wand-less spell to consume his clothes with fire, hoping that it's burning away would happen to the memory that she was to have from the experience she had earlier. Why on earth had she been so careless?


	4. Chapter 4

**One month later**

"I'm glad you finally got out. It's been ages since we last met." Zacharias said, as she sat down in front of him. "Ginny's been telling me how you haven't been going out properly for a long time. What's up?"

They were at the coffee shop they had been in a couple of weeks back.

"Yeah. Well I haven't been feeling well..."

Zacharias looked at her with genuine curiosity and worry... as if he was supposed to care for her.

"You know... back at the after party... do you remember? You suddenly disappeared."

Hermione closed her eyes. She hadn't planned on remembering the day. "Yes, I know. I'm sorry."

"No, I didn't ask you to come out and see me to apologise to me. I was just wondering what happened." he said. "Having heard what Ginny had to say, I thought that maybe something bad happened to you."

Hermione began to feel uncomfortable as fragments of sex between Krum and herself came to mind.

"Well... you don't need to tell me anything if you don't want to." Zacharias muttered.

Hermione smiled weakly as she looked at the man before her, a man whom people hated because of his attitude. "Since when did you become so nice? You weren't like this back at Hogwarts."

Zacharias chuckled. "It's called 'growing up'."

"Can we leave this coffee shop?" Hermione suddenly asked, when some passerby's began to stare. Even if they were in Muggle London, they were near Magic Floo Stations and portals that allowed Magic Folk to enter Magic London.

"Yeah- I guess."

Zacharias paid for his drink and waited for her to get up before they both made their way out of the Magic folk infested area. They had turned around several corners when Hermione began to feel sick. She stumbled on her footing, and Zacharias grabbed her arm just as she was about to fall over. He offered his arm and Hermione accepted it.

"Thanks..." Hermione muttered.

"No problem."

After about half an hour of nonstop walking, they were in an area where Magic Folk couldn't be around unless they were coincidentally there. Hermione's sudden feeling of sickness hadn't gone away yet and she felt like throwing up.

"Hermione... You don't look too good."

"I know-" she interrupted herself as she made an almost reflex movement akin to that of throwing up.

A couple of middle aged women passed by and muttered something about pregnancy, which Hermione heard. Then she thought about the night when she had had sex with Viktor and remembered that neither had used any form of muggle or magic contraception before sex or even done anything to eliminate any chance of pregnancy afterwards. She hated herself for feeling angry and forgetting to do anything that night. Am I pregnant? She thought hesitantly.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Zacharias asked again, worriedly. "To be honest, you look like shit."

"Could you wait here for a moment?" Hermione asked quickly. 'I'll be back no later than five minutes."

"All right." Zacharias answered, although reluctantly.

Hermione hid herself from any passing muggles in a nearby alley before Apparating nearby the first pharmacy that came to mind. She walked for a bit before entering the shop and paid for a pregnancy test. She then walked into the toilet to urinate, hoping she wasn't pregnant- but it turned out that she was. She then began to cry as she dumped the stupid thing in the bin, wondering why on earth she even felt like having sex with Viktor Krum last month. When she stopped crying, she realised she had been in the toilet for half an hour. Remembering how Zacharias was waiting for her, she unlocked her toilet door and stepped out of it before walking out of the store to head over to the nearest valley to get to Zacharias.

She spotted him with his hands in his pocket, looking towards the ground. He was making random movements with his feet. She then began to feel horrible for leaving him to wait for her like that.

"Zacharias! I'm so sorry I made you wait so long!"

"It's okay." he said, when she got to him. He looked at her face curiously. "Have you been crying?"

"What? Um, no! Of course not!"

"Hermione, I've seen a crying Cho Chang long enough back at school to know when a girl has been crying." he said. "Do you want a hug?"

She nodded and he gave her a friendly comforting hug, and she found herself relaxing in his hold. She held onto him tightly after that and began crying again. Later, she hid her face in his chest when a few passerby's began to look at them. She didn't want them to get the wrong idea, but couldn't be bothered to do anything about it for now. When she stopped crying, she let go of Zacharias and sighed.

"Feeling better?" he asked in a whispery voice.

She nodded.

"Everything is good then."

"No. Everything is not good."

He looked at her curiously.

"Zach. I'm pregnant."

Hermione hadn't planned on telling Zacharias and expected him to react in some dramatic way, but he didn't. He just looked at her calmly and nodded.

"Well?" she asked. "Aren't you going to react in some way? Yell at me? Tell me off?"

"What?" he asked. "There isn't anything I can do about the pregnancy so how am I supposed to react? I just want you to stop crying."

Hermione sighed. "Zach, what am I going to do?"

"May I know who the father is? You don't need to tell me though if you don't want to."

"Remember how I disappeared suddenly that night during the after party?" Hermione began. "The baby is Krum's."

Zacharias' eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. She was glad that he wasn't judging her like the way he used to judge everybody back when they all used to go to Hogwarts. He had changed so much.

"Are you going to tell him?" he asked.

"The thing is... I don't know what to do, Zach. I'm confused." She hugged him again and she began to feel calm when he wrapped his arms around her in a protective manner. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Don't say that, Hermione." Zacharias muttered. "Your baby is going to hear you."

His words made Hermione begin to cry again.

"Shhh..." he whispered, attempting to calm her by caressing her cheeks. "Shhh..."

**A/N**

**Thanks for the reviews, good or bad, since everybody is subject to their own opinions. If you don't like it, I'm cool with it. Also, I don't care about the awful opinions people have on my story because it is the work of my imagination. People just don't think alike.**


	5. Chapter 5

**30 months later**

Hermione rested her head against Zacharias' shoulder as they both watched her son, Aleksander, trying his best to chase and catch the little butterfly in front of him. Aleks had surprisingly good balance for his age and was able to twist and turn with skill whenever the butterfly swiftly changed direction. It was almost as if he were some professional sports player playing a game on the pitch, like a seeker chasing eagerly after a snitch. His soft brown curls got in his eyes every now and then and Hermione smiled as he stopped chasing the butterfly whenever he couldn't see clearly just to shove his hair to a side. Hermione then decided that he needed a haircut.

Ever since Aleks was born, Hermione had found herself happier. He was everything to her and what kept her looking forward to the next day. Of course there had been bad days with Aleks with him crying and moaning over things, but she loved him never the less. Zacharias had been with her throughout her pregnancy until this very point and had been much of a father figure to Aleks. Many people assumed that Aleks belonged to him, but to be honest, Hermione didn't care what people thought of Aleks. Aleks belonged to her, and her only.

She snapped out of her reverie when she heard a sudden pain-filled cry. Aleks had fallen over and she could see that his knee was bleeding.

"Aleks!" Hermione and Zacharias both cried out.

They both ran over to him and fumbled for their wands to heal his wound.

"Mummy!" Aleks cried, as Hermione healed him, having gotten to her wand first. "Mummy!"

"It's okay, Aleks, it's only a scratch. Let me kiss the pain away." Hermione told him, before kissing his knee.

He seemed to feel better after the kiss and grinned at her and Zacharias before jumping back up again. It was almost as if he hadn't even hurt himself at all as he began to look around him, probably for the butterfly.

She sighed as she noticed again how dark his eyes were, like Krum's. But Aleks had gotten most of her looks so people hardly even noticed that his biological father was Krum. He even had her hair colour.

Aleks suddenly put his hand on his tummy and mumbled for food. It was a sign Hermione had gotten used to since Aleks didn't like to taught much. He was intelligent, but not much of a talker unlike her.

"Here you go." Zacharias muttered, as he took a packet of biscuits out of his pocket.

He opened the packet and gave Aleks a biscuit. Aleks smiled and began to chase after the butterfly again who hadn't left them just yet.

Hermione looked at Zacharias and could see a sense of longing in his eyes as he looked at Aleks. She felt a sudden curiosity as she had seen those eyes before in herself, except that his was a bit different. But she couldn't point out exactly what it was.

Wind started to blow their way and Hermione shivered. Zacharias noticed her shivering and put an arm around her and rubbed at her arm to keep her warm.

"Do you think we should head back home now?" Zacharias asked. He then blinked a few times before quickly correcting himself. "I mean, you and Aleks you know? Your home- not ours. Aleks might catch a cold."

Hermione pretended not to notice his mistake. "You're right."

He smiled. "I'll walk back home with you. You know, to keep you company."

They began to head their way to Hermione's place with Aleks in Zacharias' arms. They didn't say much along the way back, with Aleks making all the noise, gurgling and laughing every now and then at something he found funny. No words, just utter nonsense. When they got to her place, Zacharias placed Aleks back in her arms and put his hands back in his pocket.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" He said.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Zacharias leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead before making his way along the road. He waved Aleks goodbye, who didn't appear to notice him until Hermione told Aleks to look at Zacharias. She lifted Aleks' hand to wave Zacharias goodbye. Once Zacharias was out of sight, she opened the door to enter the house with a silent spell and shut the door behind her.

"Did you have fun today, Aleks?" Hermione asked as she helped Aleks out of his day clothes once they were at home.

Aleks preferred to run about their apartment in his underwear or barely nothing at all to wearing clothes, so there was no need for Hermione to buy him much clothing which she was pleased about.

Aleks nodded then shook his head and nodded again before giggling as Hermione began to tickle him. She couldn't help but feel surprised when she noticed the cheeky smile on his face and a glint of playfulness in his eyes when he looked at her. Maybe it was only coincidental? Nothing more? Children were known to be cheeky after all.

"Aleks, it's time for your afternoon nap."

Aleks frowned but obeyed anyway since he had used up so much energy during the day. He immediately fell asleep when Hermione lay him on the bed they shared together and looked very peaceful.

Hermione then lay next to him and watched him as he slept, wondering what Alek's biological father was doing. Just the other day, paparazzi had caught him hanging out with two different women on the same day. She wondered how Alek's was going to react when he would one day find out who his father was. Was he going to hate him or her? Or maybe even himself? What if Aleks grew up to be just like Viktor Krum? Hermione began to cry softly... silently to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Two months later**

Hermione was at a party event, having to make her usual three appearances a month. She had left Aleks in Zacharias' care, and was constantly worrying over him. Worrying over Aleks that is... She had nodded to whatever the people were telling her throughout the whole day and even ignored them when they asked her about personal questions. She had been asked a couple of times about Aleks, but she didn't tell them anything. They weren't part of Aleks' life so they didn't have to know anything about him at all. Apart from Zacharias, The Potters (Harry and Ginny had gotten married last year), Luna and her mum and dad, people didn't even know her son's name.

Hermione was now at the drinks section, drinking a cup of water when she saw a shadow by her side. She looked to her side and spotted Viktor Krum, who looked somewhat surprised to see her here.

"Hello beautiful." he greeted, unfazed by the horrified look on her face. "Long time no see."

Her first instinct was to slap his face, but her hands were wrapped around her cup which prevented her from doing so. She glared at him and slammed her drink down on the drinking table before making her way towards the steps to get upstairs. She didn't want to start berating him in public, let alone have a conversation with him. She could sense Krum following her, but she ignored him as she walked around several floor before slowly making her way up to the last floor where the roof was.

"What do you want?" she asked him, feeling rather angry with both him and herself when she heard the door slam shut. Why was he following her up so many floors?

"I just wanted to talk about that night-"

"I don't care about what you have to say Viktor Krum. Go away."

He appeared to be speechless.

Hermione suddenly remembered that night, images running through her heard at full speed, a mosaic of madness. Her head hurt.

"You spiked my drink that night!" she hissed.

He shrugged at her angry statement. "I didn't mean to. It was just for fun. You looked like you needed to loosen up a bit and-"

"For Merlin's sake, Krum, do I look that much of a whore to you? I don't need sex to relax unlike yourself. Now go away before I really start yelling at you."

"You have a child now?"

Hermione was fuming. He had to mention that right after she asked him her question. And what did he want to know?

"My baby doesnt't concern you."

He raised an eyebrow, hands in his pockets. "Is it Zach... Zacharias'? Your boyfriend."

"I told you- My baby doesn't concern you. And no I do not have a boyfriend! Leave me alone!"

"With legs and boobs like yours, you're bound to be lying."

"I feel utterly violated. Leave me alone."

"Well I'm sorry that-"

Hermione's muggle phone interrupted him as it began to ring. Hermione gave him one final glare before answering her phone. It was Zacharias. He was rambling on so much she couldn't understand a thing he was saying. Was... was he crying? Now that was a first from Zacharias.

"MerlinI'msosorryIdon'tknowwhatII'msosorry-"

"Zach, slow down! I can't understand a thing you're saying."

"Your boyfriend?" Viktor asked, eyebrow raised as if his earlier statement about her personal life had been correct.

Hermione gave him the finger before continuing. "Zach? What's the matter? You're scaring me."

"It's Aleks. I don't know what's wrong with him but he's reacting to this biscuit I gave him. Is he allergic to something? He's wheezing and- I'm at St. Mungos but they can't start healing him until either one of his parents sign the formal sheet! Oh Merlin, Hermione! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"Tell him your his father then!" Hermione replied frantically, eyes wide. She felt like dying on the spot and let the earth swallow her up.

Viktor gave her a curious look. He looked curious and suspicious at what she was saying, but he couldn't hear Zacharias so Hermione ignored him.

"They won't believe me! I tried signing the paper's but it rejected me. You know... it's like a truth sheet."

Hermione began to cry as she wondered what was happening to Aleks. Was he going to die? Her head began to spin and hurt more as she heard Zacharias go on about Aleks on her phone and how much he was crying. "I'm coming." she then said, interjecting him during some point of his rambling. "What floor are you on?"

"Emergency floor."

Hermione hung up.

"Where are you going?" Viktor Krum asked.

"It doesn't concern you."

"Something wrong with the baby?"

Hermione ignored him and began to make her way down the stairs as the only way to St. Mungos was by floo. She could hear footsteps behind her. "Stop following me."

"Hey, I apologise for whatever I did before to hurt your feelings. Whatever I did doesn't mean we can't be friends."

She stopped walking for a moment causing Krum to bump into her back. She turned around and angrily pushed him away from her. "'Whatever I did to hurt your feelings'?" She paused for a moment. "I've never met such a thoughtless, selfish and arrogant bastard like you, Viktor Krum. You are the most obnoxious person I have ever met in my life and I hate myself for ever meeting you. Go away!"

He appeared to be unfazed by her comment and instead put a hand above his heart. "Wow, what you just said really hurt. You cuss now?"

She gave him the finger before trudging on again.

Once she got to the floor she quickly muttered 'St. Mungos' and made her way to the emergency room as soon as she got out. She heard footsteps behind her and knew that Viktor had followed her. If attention didn't stop him, she decided to give him none to see what happened.

She began to run and when she found the room that Aleks was in she immediately grabbed the formal papers and signed her name. The mediwitches began working on Aleks.

"You bunch of stupid medibitches. My son is in the emergency room and you all haven't done anything to him!" Hermione growled. "Do you torture your patients like this all the time?"

She almost slapped the nearest mediwitch but Viktor grabbed a hold of her hand.

"What is he doing here?" Zacharias asked her, glaring at the sight of Viktor.

Hermione could tell that he felt threatened by Viktor's presence.

Viktor slowly let go of her hand.

"Zach, calm down." Hermione said before turning to Viktor to glare at him.

She could just about hear Zacharias say the same to her but he didn't. He looked at her for a moment before glaring at Viktor again. Hermione gave Zacharias a hug and kept her arm around his waist in Viktor's presence, as she watched Aleks checked on. The mediwitches suddenly asked them to wait outside, but before Hermione could protest, all three of them were shoved out.

"You sure you two aren't dating?" Viktor asked, looking at both of them with a hint of annoyance. "Married?"

"What if we are? It doesn't concern you." Zacharias growled.

"Do you want to take this outside?" Viktor asked, clenching his fists. "I don't want to make a mess of you in front of a woman."

"And ruin your career?" Zacharias retorted. "I wonder what your fans will say when they find that their favourite man decided to do something so brutal."

"A nobody?"

"Boys, behave yourself!" Hermione interrupted nervously, when she sensed that their argument was going to augment to a scary extent. The door suddenly opened and one of the mediwitches came out.

"Ms. Granger? Your son has got peanut allergy."

"Oh... is that it?" Viktor muttered as if it were nothing.

Hermione stamped on his feet, causing him to cover his agony with a couple of coughs to avoid embarrassing himself. Another mediwitch then came out and handed Aleks over to Viktor, assuming that he was the father. Zacharias looked alarmed at the action and grabbed Aleks from a very surprised looking Viktor and held him protectively in his arms. Aleks looked utterly confused at the situation, but smiled when he saw that he was in the arms of someone he knew.

"I've got peanut allergy too." Viktor muttered, surprising Hermione.

"Is peanut allergy inherited?" Zacharias asked, avoiding Viktor's eyes. He gave Hermione a nervous look before adding "Because my uncles got it too."

"Muggle research has shown that peanut allergy isn't inherited thus far." The mediwitch said in a monotonous voice. "He should take antihistamines whenever reactions occur."

"Muggle medication?" Zacharias asked, as Hermione was given a bag by the mediwitch.

"Yes. Peanut allergy is not a common within wizard society although it does appear in some cases, which is why us mediwitches et cetera haven't done much research on peanut allergy. In fact, I doubt there had been any researching at all during this past decade."

"What do you say to the mediwitches who helped you?" Hermione asked Aleks, not wanting to prolong the conversation with the mediwitch who was obviously only furthering any need of conversation having both herself and Viktor Krum present.

"Thank youuuuuu." Aleks said.

The mediwitches then grudgingly shut the door in front of their faces and left them alone when she realised that she couldn't find a reason to stay with them any longer.

"So your son is called Alex? Nice name." Viktor muttered.

"It's Aleks with a 'k' and 's'. It's short for Aleksander." Zacharias said in a matter of fact way.

"Isn't he just adorable?" Viktor cooed, with slight sarcasm. "He looks just like me."

Hermione couldn't help but feel rather surprised and frightened by his sudden announcement. Does he know or is he just joking? she wondered. She looked over to Zacharias who looked just as surprised as she was.

"Well, I think it's time for you to leave us alone." Zacharias suddenly said.

"Come on." Viktor groaned. "Can't I say hello to this little boy? Why don't we all come over to my place for dinner or something?"

"As long as there aren't any of your whores around there." Hermione hissed sarcastically.

Viktor chuckled. "I promise."

"She wasn't being serious about having dinner with you." Zacharias said.

"You two are so mean." Viktor continued. "Aleks has just had a torrid time, some nice food will do him good. Want to eat some Chinese food? I know a good place around London."

Hermione wasn't in the mood to argue anymore as she was feeling relieved that her son was all right. So she decided to accept his request without a thought, forgetting that she had in fact been furious with him earlier. Zacharias didn't seem too happy about it, but came along with them anyway 'in case something happens'.

They flooed over to London before flooing over to a place nearby the restaurant, as children under the age of five were not permitted to travel as an Apparating partner under any circumstances. They were met by a very beautiful looking Chinese waitress, who brought them towards a private room without question upon looking at Viktor. Viktor sat down on the chair nearest the sliding door, pointing towards the settee for Hermione and Aleks to sit down on. Zacharias didn't sit down next to Viktor until Hermione and Aleks were comfortable. Viktor quickly ordered some food he thought that they would like. When the waitress left, she shut the slide door shut, leaving the room quiet. Not a sound was made, except for the constantly moving Aleks, who had just found a new play toy on the table, chopsticks. Then suddenly, Zacharias' muggle phone began to ring.

"I'll be right back." he muttered apologetically, before stepping out of the room to answer his phone.

When the door shut behind him, Hermione turned her attention to Viktor to not appear rude, only to find him concentrating on her boobs with great curiosity and interest. An image of the night of sex between them came to mind as she remembered how he had looked at her breasts.

"Honestly, Viktor. What is your problem?" she asked him, as she began to feel hot.

He smirked. "I just realised that they got bigger."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Do you behave your usual self even in front of children? I still haven't forgiven you, you know." She paused for a moment. "Must be childbirth. I know that it has changed me a lot."

"Well, babies are too stupid to remember anything that has happened thirty seconds ago if it's something only fleeting." he said, casually. "And besides, haven't you noticed the change you've gone through after what? Almost three years?" He paused for effect. "But I do have to say you've put on a bit of weight. You've got a bit of a tummy since the last time I saw you. Such a shame."

Hermione kept her hand from slapping him. He was still his usual self.

"So who's the father?"

"Mind your own business."

"Come on."

"He's Zach's."

Viktor laughed. "But that Zacha-whatever person looks like a virgin!"

"Can't you tell they look alike?" Hermione asked in an attempt to sound threatening.

Viktor shook his head, still smiling. "I'll bet you my entire fortune that your son's got more of me in him than 'your boyfriend' who is too shy to tell you that he actually likes you. You should see the way he bloody looks at you. He looks like a dying man who hasn't been given his last wish."

Hermione had never thought that Zacharias actually liked her. But then again, she had been too busy so how was she supposed to know? Aleks had been the only male in her life since he had been born.

"He doesn't like me."

"I bet he jizzes over you every night when he goes to bed."

"Viktor, don't talk like that in front of y-" Hermione paused for half a second before coughing to cover up her mistake. "-my child."

"My apologies." he said, not appearing to have noticed her mistake.

The door opened and Zacharias came back in.

"Hello Zach." Viktor greeted with his usual cheeky smile. "We were just talking about what a pussy you are."

"Thanks." Zacharias muttered.

"Have you had pussy before?" Viktor continued, looking at Zacharias as innocently as he could.

Hermione was about to scold him but was interrupted by Aleks, who had suddenly jumped onto his feet.

"Pussy!"

All three adults turned to him, a little shocked. Viktor looked amused and gave the boy a wink.

"He's a fast learner." He commented with a grin.

"Pussy cat." Aleks then continued. "I want one."

"Hey, why don't I buy Aleks a little pussy for a gift?" Viktor said. It wasn't a question but a statement. "You know, as an early or late birthday gift? Don't know when he was born."

Hermione gave Viktor a fierce look. "Viktor Krum! I am not going to allow you to let him hang around any of your whores-"

"No pun intended, Ma'am! I was being serious about giving him pussy. You know, pussy cat."

Aleks smiled and nodded vigorously, pleading with Hermione to agree with Viktor. Hermione gave her nod of consent after a while when she gave up trying to say no, prompting Aleks to scream for joy.

The door then opened and the same waitress came in empty handed. She then snapped her fingers, and a few dishes appeared on the table.

"Enjoy." she said, looking over at Viktor flirtatiously.

Viktor gave her a wink of acknowledgment just as the door shut.

Zacharias shook his head.

Aleks began to fidget on his seat, grabbing Hermione's hand and pointing towards where Zacharias was sitting. He gave Zacharias a frown and asked him to swap seats using some sort of sign language.

"Looks like he wants to sit next to me." Viktor said.

"No he doesn't." Zacharias muttered.

"Mummy, I wan to sit wit big man!" Aleks pleaded.

"But I'll need to feed you, Aleks." Hermione told her son.

"I'll feed him." Viktor volunteered.

"We won't know what your hands have touched." Zacharias said.

"I'm clean! Honest!" Viktor insisted. "I haven't had any pussy today."

After rejecting and considering for a bit more, Hermione gave into Viktor's pleading and grudgingly allowed her son to sit next to him. As she passed Aleks over to Viktor, their hands accidently touched and from that brief moment, Hermione felt an electric shock enter her and seep into her veins. It ran all the way through her finger, up her arm and all over her. A sudden euphoria, much like that of the orgasm Viktor had given her began to form; but only for a fleeting moment. Her eyes were wide open and staring into Viktor's, and she wondered whether he had felt it too. He showed no sign of emotion in his eyes and instead looked at her curiously, making her feel stupid. Then the usual smirk came along.

"Hermione, are you all right?" he asked innocently.

"Um, yes." She answered, as she walked back towards her seat.

She sat down quietly and looked at her food as everybody else began to eat. She couldn't help but think about the sudden touch between them. Surely he hadn't touched her on purpose, but the feeling of the curious electric shock going through her! It was as if pleasure itself had run through her veins... She wanted to feel the feeling again... was a touch all it took? But then again, she disliked how arrogant and moral-less Viktor was. He didn't deserve to be appreciated in any way by her. Looking up, it was then that she noticed Viktor was feeding Aleks, and amazingly sucessful at that- because whenever it came to eating food at the table, Aleks didn't like to listen to orders.

Turning to look at Zacharias, he looked just as surprised but he appeared to have shrugged the feeling away. Hermione remembered the many times that Zacharias had tried to help out in the past whenever it was time to eat. He hadn't been very successful, but Hermione still appreciated his help.

"Does he like dumplings?" Viktor asked. "It's one of my favourite dishes too."

"Actually, he hasn't tried any Chinese food before," Hermione answered. "I'm surprised he's eating so well."

"Maybe he's a little Chinese boy. I wonder who was the lucky Chinese man who banged you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He may just surprised by the flavour of the dishes. He hasn't eaten such flavourful food before."

"Maybe you don't feed him enough, Ms. Granger."

"It's probably because he's waiting for that kitten you promised him," Zacharias joined in, annoyed at being left out. "You know how kids are like, they'd suck up to you to get whatever they want."

"Is that what you are doing you little devil?" Viktor asked Aleks with a smile.

Aleks replied with huge grin on his face before pointing at the dumplings again. "More!"

"We should meet up more often," Viktor suddenly said, looking at Hermione directly in the eyes. He then turned to Aleks. "He needs to be fed properly. And I like this kid."

Hermione did her best not to look at Zacharias in the eyes. She could feel the anger burning within him, even from where she was sitting.

Hermione attempted to calm Zacharias down along the journey from when they bid Viktor goodbye to the point where they were arriving at her home. He hadn't said a word since Viktor had said he liked Aleks, and Hermione could tell he wasn't going to break the silence any time soon. She invited an unwilling Zacharias inside and told him to wait for her by the sofa as she took a sleepy Aleks to the bathroom to get washed before put to bed. Once she was done with Aleks and made sure he had gone to sleep, she made her way back to the living room where Zacharias sat motionless. She had never seen Zacharias behave in such a way before. Her worry grew more and more as she sat down next to him.

"Zach, I'm sorry he was so rude to you earlier," she told him after a while. "Some of the things he said were way out of order. I shouldn't have dragged you into this."

Zacharias didn't say anything.

"Zach, I know you are hurt from the comments he said about your sex life... I'm sure you've done some things... many things-" Hermione continued, before being interrupted by Zacharias who finally began to speak.

"-Hermione, just forget it." he said. "It doesn't matter."

"It does, Zacharias," she said. "I don't like seeing you like this. You've been my life saver."

"I just don't like Aleks being around him. And him talking to you as if nothing had happened. Why are you even talking to him again? I thought you hated him. Hasn't he ruined your life enough?"

Hermione could tell he wanted to say more, but he didn't add anything to what he was saying. She then remembered what Viktor had said earlier, that maybe Zacharias liked her.

Zacharias chose this moment to turn to look at her, and he looked hard into her eyes. She could see tears forming in them, and saw a drowning man who couldn't have what he wanted just as Viktor had described. What took her so long to notice his feelings?

"Zach... if you want to tell me something..." she began, a little bit hesitant. "If you want to tell me something tell me now before you regret it."

He looked at her, trying to look curious when she could tell he knew exactly what she was talking about. Hermione decided at this point that if he told her that he was in love with her, she would give herself over to him. She would try to love him back and eventually marry him, live happily with a nice guy who she knew would treat both her and her son well, because that way she wouldn't need to have the troublesome Viktor Krum pestering her for the rest of her life.

"I..."

Hermione could feel herself straining to hear him tell her those three words. Her fists clenched nervously as she watched him watching her watching him in such a manner. She could see that he did want to tell her something, but wasn't sure if he should, that it might ruin their close friendship that they had, the bond that grew over the past few years.

"I've... I've got to go." he told her, breaking eye contact.

He stood up and waited for her to do the same so that she could lead him to the door and watch him go.

Hermione frowned, a bit disappointed that he decided not to tell her. She could have been mistaken though... Viktor may have misled her sense of thought. She cleared her face and replaced it with a soft smile as she stood up and led him towards the door that would inevitably lead him away from her. She looked him in the eyes and expected him to say something, do something.

"I'll see you later then?" he said, rubbing at his hair with a free hand as he stretched.

"Yeah."

He then leaned forward and gave her an awkward hug that lingered for a bit too long before he opened the door himself and shut it behind him before Hermione could react. She could have sworn she heard Zacharias cussing outside, probably thinking that she couldn't hear him. She then walked towards her window to watch him walk away. She wondered why he wasn't Apparating home and decided that it was probably because he needed time to think over things. She could see him walking with his hands in his pockets as usual, kicking at a can that lay on the floor. When she turned around to look at the clock she found that it was twelve pm.

Time for bed... she told herself. What a heck of a day it's been.

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it. If you've got any problems with it, don't hesitate to tell me so.**


	7. Chapter 7

**One week later**

Hermione and Zacharias hadn't spoken in a week, and it worried her to think that she may have hurt him in some way . She honestly didn't know what had prompted her to eventually lead them to eat with Viktor Krum. Maybe it was because she had been too tired to think about the consequences. But then again, she should have thought through properly and clearly as she always usually did before having done so. It made her feel bad about what had happened. Zacharias didn't deserve to be treated like that.

Viktor had called three days ago to ask her when she was free so that she could take Aleks out with her to get him his 'pussy', as he liked to call cats or kittens. Hermione hadn't been too keen on meeting up with him after hurting Zacharias like that, but Aleks had been talking to her about his new 'pussy' over the past week so often, she didn't want to leave him disappointed. So she had called Viktor yesterday, him having left his number through an owl he had sent on the same day and had told him that today was a good time to meet. So Hermione had spent the past thirty minutes preparing both Aleks and herself for the long day ahead that she knew she was going to regret.

"Hello Sacha." Viktor greeted Aleksander, as soon as Hermione placed him on the ground when she got to the Serpentine at Hyde Park where she'd said she'd meet Viktor. It was a Muggle infested part of London so she thought she'd be safe here with Aleks.

Aleks ran over to Viktor to give him a hug, who had a young kitten, who looked scarily like Hermione's late cat Crookshanks. Aleks plopped himself onto the ground as soon as Viktor passed him the kitten and looked at his new friend curiously. Hermione soon got to them and stood with her arms crossed as Viktor looked at her.

"Why did you call him Sacha?" Hermione asked, curiously. "Forgotten his name already?"

"Oh, it's just a diminutive. Kind of like a nickname for Aleksander but in my language where I come from." Viktor said, before adding. "Do I not get a hug for a greeting?"

Hermione rolled her eyes before noticing that Viktor was looking around.

"What?" she asked.

He gave her a look as if she were supposed to know. "Where is your husband?" he asked. "He's always with you."

"He didn't come."

Viktor looked at her curiously, probably because she didn't deny whether Zacharias was or not. "Something bad must have happened? It's written all over your face. Broke up?"

"Shut up. Stop trying to concern yourself into my life."

Hermione knew that she was very well lying to him, since he had been part of how Aleks came to be.

"Yeah right."

"No fighting." Aleks suddenly interrupted. "No fighting."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at her little boy. Sometimes, some of the things he said just made her day. She could hear Viktor chuckling at him, muttering something about how cute he was.

Viktor then bent down to his level and asked him what he wanted to call his new friend.

"Pussy!" Aleks squealed.

Hermione frowned. "No Aleks, that's not- a very good name. Think of a more unique name that is easy to remember." she turned to Viktor, who had since stood back up. "I don't know where he learnt that word."

"He probably learnt it the day I said it. How old is he? They catch up a lot on this by the time they're two or three."

Hermione gave Viktor a look. "I know that. He's just turned two, intelligent but so quiet. He can come up with surprising sentences sometimes... He's begun to talk a lot more ever since that dinner we had together." Hermione paused when she realised she was telling Viktor a little bit too much. Feeling annoyed at herself she decided to poke at him a little bit. "But I wonder how you know all of these things. Have you got any kids of your own?"

"Not that I know of." he said with a smirk.

This made Hermione feel uneasy. It didn't help when he suddenly gave her a wink.

"Alfieeeeee." Aleks then said.

"You want to name your kitten, Alfie?" Hermione asked.

He nodded then shook his head, then nodded again.

"That's an interesting name." Viktor muttered.

Five minutes later, Viktor and Hermione were sitting on the grass, watching Aleks, who was five metres away from them, playing with Alfie. They didn't say anything to each other and just watched as a gentle breeze past by. The sky was in its usual cloudy appearance and Hermione had a feeling it was going to rain sometime soon.

"So... what have you been up to over the past week?" Viktor asked her, suddenly closer than she remembered.

"Looking after Aleks." Hermione said, trying to keep her answers short and simple.

"That Zacharias guy not part of your schedule? Surely you two must have done something."

"Viktor. I told you, he's none of your business."

"All right. I'm sorry. Do you want to know what I did?"

Hermione shrugged, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"Women, drinks, dancing, women and more women." he began, giving his manhood a little pat. "I've had a lot of fun."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I played a Quidditch game- my team lost," he then said, beginning to sulk. "but that's because I was suspended half way through for sticking the finger at the opposing seeker who I'm sure I heard said something horrible about you. We lost because our team had no proper seeker playing. I can't play for the next five games because a bunch of fucking kids saw me."

"Well, you shouldn't have done it in the first place, you are a very famous person who many see as a role model to kids," Hermione told him, she pretended to have not heard the bit about her since she thought she had misheard herself.

"But you aren't being a role model either by saying shit behind other people's backs or stuff about them right? He flew by me and told me how he wanted to fuck you here and there. The stuff he said were really graphic." he said. "I wasn't very happy when that fucking Norwegia seeker said stuff like that, you don't deserve any of it."

Hermione blushed, though faintly. "It's Norwegian, Viktor, not Norwegia." Hermione muttered, trying to replay what he had said to made sure she had heard things clearly. Had Viktor done something nice for her for once?

"Has Sacha flown before?" Viktor suddenly asked, changing the topic. "Not on the muggle flying thing that makes terrible noises in the sky but on a broom."

Hermione shook her head worriedly. "No, he hasn't. I'm scared of flying so I wouldn't be able to bring him flying anyway. And even if I could fly on a broom, I wouldn't allow Aleks any of it. He's only two!"

Viktor chuckled. "I started flying on a broom when I was one."

"I don't believe you."

"Actually, even before that." he said beginning to smile genuinely for the first time ever. "Most people don't know this but my mum was on a broom flying when she was pregnant with me when her water broke."

Hermione laughed as the image came to her head.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I just find it hilarious. I wonder if anybody below was hit with the water that fell from her."

Viktor laughed. "I never thought about it that way."

There was a sudden eye contact between Viktor and herself and she saw happiness and a sense of belonging in his eyes. She suddenly stiffened when she noticed that he was beginning to lean forward. Hermione didn't know what to do or why she was closing her eyes in anticipation as he neared her. She could smell his scent, a mixture of broom polish, grass and alcohol and his stubble on the left side of her cheek. What stopped the kiss from happening was when Aleks began to cry. Hermione bolted up, knocking Viktor in the chin with her elbow as she did so.

"Aleks!"

She ran over and found him lying on the floor, crying ballistically.

"What happened Aleks? Are you all right?" she asked, as she bent down to his level to cradle him. "Did you fall over? Aleks? Look at mummy, Aleks, look at mummy." She rubbed at his sore knee, where his tiny hands were placed.

"Hurt." he said, now sniffling. "Aleks fell over and hurt."

"You mean 'I hurt myself when I fell over'." Hermione corrected.

By this time, Viktor had gotten to them and had Alfie in his hand. He bent down to their level.

"Hey Sacha, be a big boy." he told him. "Because only big boys can fly on brooms."

Oh no... Hermione thought. Please Viktor... don't talk about brooms...

"Voom... broom?" Aleks asked, his tears slowing.

"Yes, you fly on them. But I can't let you fly with me if you are going to cry like that."

Aleks stopped crying. "Sacha can be Superman?"

Hermione noticed the sudden change. Aleks wasn't calling himself 'Aleks' now but 'Sacha'.

Viktor raised an eyebrow and looked at Hermione. "What's that?"

"It's this muggle superhero." Hermione told him.

He turned back to Aleks with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, like Superman."

"But we can't fly today, Aleks." Hermione intervened. "You've played enough for today. You have Alfie too who is just as tired as you are."

Aleks began to sulk, looking much like Viktor from earlier.

"But you can fly with me next time," Viktor told him, pulling Aleks' dark brown curls behind his ears. Hermione had noticed how Aleks' hair was getting darker. "If your mother lets me that is."

Hermione glared at Viktor before quickly morphing her face into a grin when Aleks looked at her pleadingly. Why does Viktor always have to do this to me? she thought. "Yes, you may fly next time when we meet Mr. Krum. But Vik- Mr. Krum has to go now," she turned to Viktor and gave him a menacing look. "Don't you."

Viktor shook his head as he realised what Hermione was intending to do and chuckled. "Yes I do, however, I will be seeing you very soon, Sacha."

He leant down and gave Aleks a kiss on the forehead before passing Alfie to him. He gave Hermione his usual sizzling look before making his way away from them. Hermione looked at Aleks and could tell that he really enjoyed today. Hermione frowned. She was beginning to feel confused. She had intended to be extra mean to Viktor today but actually managed a decent conversation with him. She then picked Aleks up and cradled him in her arms as he stroked Alfie's head who was wrapped around his arms.

"Did you enjoy today, Aleks?" she asked.

"I wan be like Superman! Can I mummy?"

"Of course."


	8. Chapter 8

**Three days later**

Hermione watched nervously from the ground as Viktor slowly rose higher and higher on his broom with Aleks in front of him. Over the past two days Viktor had somehow managed to persuade her to allow Aleks on a broom and so far things were going well. Over that time, she had managed to get in contact with Zacharias who left her a terse note via owl that he was away on auror duty in a location he wasn't permit to tell. She couldn't figure out whether the terse-ness of the note was due to not wanting to talk to her, or secretly writing to her. Even though there was rarely anything for an auror to do these days, the rules of the past stayed the same so he had to abide to them.

She smiled as she heard her son giggling, reaching out and trying to grab the air in front of him. He seemed to be enjoying his time flying as Viktor slowly flew forward and backwards with him. Her smile started to fade when she realised that Aleks probably inherited Viktor's love for flying. They had the same expression on their faces when flying, genuine happiness.

"You sure you don't want to fly?" Viktor asked, when he lowered his broom slightly. "Sacha's enjoying it."

Hermione shook her head. "I'd rather not." she replied. "I don't want some random photo of me on a broom in newspapers. My face is going to look terrifyingly ugly."

He laughed. "I've placed protective spells around this field. Nobody's nearby as far as I'm concerned." He looked at her carefully with his arms out in front of him, making a camera-shaped box with his index fingers and thumbs. "You look pretty today."

"Your flattery will get you no where Mr. Krum. I'm not flying."

"Don't need to sound so uptight like a bitch."

"Like a bitch!" Aleks repeated.

"VIKTOR KRUM!"

He laughed. "Relax. He's going to learn these words in the future anyway."

"But he's just a child! Viktor, land yourself now, I need to teach him that it's wrong to say words like that."

"But we're not done yet." He turned to Aleks. "Right?"

Aleks nodded.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Viktor, come down now."

He rose higher.

"Aleks, listen to mummy and tell Mr. Krum to come down now!" She raised her voice this time since they were getting higher.

She could see Aleks' dilemma written on his now tiny face as he looked at Viktor and herself. A moment later, Viktor flew down with Aleks after Aleks muttered something about listening to mummy.

"What a mummy's boy." Viktor muttered as he passed Aleks into her arms.

She hugged him. "Obviously. I'm all he's got."

"So you're not with Zacharias?"

"I do not want to go through that conversation again."

"I heard he has been promoted to head of the auror department." Viktor suddenly said as he rested his broom on the ground.

Hermione blinked. "Really?"

"Did he not tell you?" he paused. "Still fighting?"

"Viktor, don't even try. Just shut up."

She could see Viktor was about to say more but she ignored him as she turned to Aleks to teach him how it was wrong to swear- but she didn't teach him what swearing exactly was yet as she decided he couldn't understand what it was yet. When she was done, she turned around to look at Viktor to find him on the ground, lying down comfortably with his hands behind his head. She sat down and placed Aleks on her lap.

"Viktor, don't you ever feel bad or ashamed of your womanising behaviour?" she suddenly asked.

"Nope." he told her straight off.

"How come?"

"Actus non facit reum nisi mens sit rea."

She blinked, feeling stupid for not knowing what it meant. She had heard it somewhere before though.

"Latin?"

"Smart girl. It means 'the act is not culpable unless the mind is guilty'. My mind doesn't feel guilty so no, I don't feel that I deserve to feel ashamed about anything."

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly Viktor. What if you have some kid out there after knocking up one of your many young fangirls? What are you going to do then?"

"If I have a kid?" He sat up and scratched his head looking confused and torn. "I don't know. I'd pay off the girl to keep her mouth shut about the kid- no matter how pretty or hot she is. Pay her enough to raise the kid on her own. Keep the kid away from me. I don't want to settle down just yet or feel obliged to look after some kid that I have no feelings towards whatsoever. I'm not ready for any of the parenting stuff."

Hermione felt rather hurt after hearing him say that; in fact, rather angry. She had been expecting and wanting to hear him say something good and pleasant because she felt like revealing Aleks' true origin. A sudden wave of nausea and disgust came over her and she felt sick to the stomach.

"How come?" she asked.

He looked at her uneasily. "You want an honest answer?"

Hermione nodded.

"Give me a kiss on the lips and I will tell you."

Hermione gave him 'the look'. "No way!"

"You are asking quite a personal question." he continued, eyebrow raised. "I haven't told anybody about this before except for my best mate and mother." He sighed. "I'll tell you anyway because I trust you. You're probably the only other person I trust apart from them."

Hermione snorted.

"My mum was all right and really good to me." he began. "She took hold of the responsibility that a father should have done. My father never looked after me, hugged me, brought me to school, let alone talk to me. He was always to busy with work and stuff. I don't know how to look after a kid except for how a woman should. To be honest, I'm too scared to look after my own kid if I have one at all. I wouldn't know what to do." He paused for a moment. "I don't want to mess up you know. My life's messed up enough."

He smiled at her as he looked into her eyes before suddenly reaching for her wrist. She didn't pull away and watched him as he lifted it up. She wondered what was going through his mind, what he was planning on doing. He twisted her hand a bit and looked at it.

"What are you doing?" she asked when she got too curious. Her mind was still stuck on what he had just told her, and a feeling of pity overcame her heart and mind as she watched his sad eyes stare at her wrist.

"Checking the time. Why doesn't your watch show anything?"

"It records and tells me the my important schedules, meetings etc. It doesn't tell the actual time until I asked it to."

"What's the time then?"

Hermione mumbled a spell that caused her watch to reveal the time. The screen morphed and illuminated numbers.

"It's four pm." she muttered.

He raised an eyebrow. "Erm, you're late."

She raised hers. "For what?"

"Your friend Ginny's holding her birthday party remember? Don't know why she's holding it so early or late but there you go."

Her eyes widened. "Well we better hurry up then!"

"You mean just you. I've got an autograph session to go to at a Quidditch convention remember?"

"Right..."

"I'll see you some other time then. Bring your husband along next time. He should spend more time with his kid."

Hermione was about to say something when Viktor Apparated away. There were suddenly so many things she wanted to ask him. Her entire perspective and opinion of him had changed.

...

"Ginny!"

"Hermione!"

The two best friends ran up to each other to give each other a bear hug. It had been ages since they last met and Hermione had missed her best friend terribly. They had their children reacquainted with each other before going on to greet the other arrivals. The birthday party held a vibrant mood.

"Zacharias is going to come soon." Ginny told Hermione when they sat down for a drink.

Hermione looked at Ginny curiously because she had chosen to drink water which was pretty sacrilegious as Ginny usually drank firewhiskey.

"Oh, I'm pregnant again if you wanted to know!" Ginny informed her when she noticed her staring. "I forgot to tell you!"

"Congrats!"

"Thank you! My pregnancy wasn't planned but there you have it!" Ginny took a sip of her drink, before mumbling to herself about forgetting what she was talking about earlier. "Oh! As I was saying, Zacharias will be coming soon. He told me he had to sign some papers off on some mission he went to."

"Right..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Hermione paused. "Actually, we haven't been talking to each other. It's a long story."

Ginny sighed. "Whatever happened, you two are going to make up anyway. You two always do."

"Do we?"

Ginny nodded.

Hermione hoped she was right.


	9. Chapter 9

**Several years later...**

"I can't believe he's already old enough to go to Hogwarts." Zacharias Granger-Smith muttered as he wrapped an arm around Hermione. The Howarts Express was disappearing from view. "It only feels like yesterday when you introduced me to him. I still remember what he wore."

"I know." Hermione sighed, resting her head against her husbands shoulder. "I hope he has a safe year, nothing like the one I had."

"Really? Why?"

"You have no idea what Harry, Ron and I went through- not that I regret it- but it really was awful."

Hermione looked at him smiling at her before turning her head around to the noise of a child's laughter. The movement Zacharias made told her that he too had turned around.

Their five year old daughter, Rosie, was in the arms of Viktor Krum who was causing quite a stir amongst the crowd. A couple of fangirls, or rather fanwomen, were asking for his autograph.

Hermione and Zacharias had married a year after Zacharias' promotion, having made up from the petty argument that had kept them from talking to each other for over a month. Since then, everything had gone up hill put aside the occasional bickering over trivial issues such as what time they were eating dinner. But to Hermione, the relationship between them felt more platonic than a loving one. They had done all things together that lovers occasionally did, but Hermione never really felt the spark between them. Maybe the spark was only just a myth, a story created so that nobody believed that they were going to die sad and alone. Maybe that was it.

Neither had revealed to Viktor that he was really Aleks' father. Hermione didn't think that there was a reason to after hearing what Viktor had to say about having kids.

"So Sacha is really all grown up now." Viktor muttered, walking up to them. He ignored the crowd behind him as they were being rounded up and pushed away by some of the security that had been recently set up. "Rosie's only got to wait six more years."

"Why can't I go with Sacha, daddy?" Rosie asked Zacharias petulantly. "I want to go to Hogwarts too!"

"You have to be eleven to attend Hogwarts, Rosie," Hermione explained for Zacharias, as Viktor passed her along to him.

Rosie crossed her arms and huffed before hiding her face into Zacharias' shoulder, causing both him and Viktor to laugh.

"I remember being just like you," Zacharias then said. "But I promise it will be worth the wait, Rosie."

Five minutes later, Zacharias left with Rosie, having promised to take her to see his office the week prior. This left Hermione alone with Viktor.

They were making their way out of Kings Cross Station towards muggle London when Viktor began to speak.

"You know, I'm glad you got together with Zacharias." Viktor muttered. "He's good to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked.

Viktor gave her a look. "I didn't mean to put it in a bad way. Just saying, you're smiling, you're happy. It means all is good and well."

Hermione sighed, half smiling. "Yeah I guess so."

"And not to mention how incredibly beautiful you've gotten."

Hermione punched his arm lightly, unable to suppress the full smile on her face.

"Hermione," he suddenly said.

He had stopped walking, but it was really the way in which he had said her name that stopped her from walking any further too.

"What?" she asked.

"I have been thinking about this for a long time and have been meaning to ask you a question, or rather, several questions..." he paused for a moment as if the silence was her permission to continue. "I have had this uncanny feeling ever since I took Aleks flying out on a broom. It grew after I saw him learn how to fly on his own at two, which is miraculous considering how young he was. His facial expressions and everything... he hasn't really inherited your intelligence- don't get me wrong, he is a smart boy- but I don't know whether a kid is smart for his age because I don't know a thing about kids-"

"-And you're point is?" Hermione interrupted nervously, noting that he actually hadn't asked any questions but had been making statements the whole time.

"Zacharias isn't really is father is he?" he then asked. That was his first question.

Hermione didn't want to talk about it. She didn't know what to say.

"Answer me."

Viktor gave her a look that was rather pleading. It made her thoughts waver. She couldn't breathe.

He suddenly smiled and chuckled to himself.

"Maybe he's just a special boy." he then said. "Neither of my parents played Quidditch. My mother just liked seeing things from a high view."

Hermione sighed with relief, glad that he wasn't going to push her any further. But his sudden suggestion that Aleks' father wasn't Zacharias left her wondering whether she should tell him or not... again.

Viktor began to walk again when Hermione stopped him by placing her hand on his arm. He turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Actually, Viktor, I haven't been very honest to you."

He smiled. "What do you mean?"

"Aleks... you're right- I mean- your uncanny feeling- Zach's not his father."

The smile on his face disappeared.

"You've been sleeping with someone else then?"

"Yes- I mean no- Yes- no-" Hermione paused to regain composure. "I mean, I wasn't really with him before I met you for the first time. We only really got together after that party Ginny had all those years ago. Remember when you took Aleks out flying for the first time? It was then that we really started going out I think. I feel bad that I can't really remember."

He nodded, not saying anything.

"Viktor, the thing is, Aleks' father is-"

He covered her mouth with his lips, preventing her from talking any longer. It caught her off guard but it felt so wrong it felt good. When he parted from her he gave her a smirk.

"Hermione, just shut up." he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He did so in a platonic manner. "I don't care who Sacha's father is. As long as Sacha is happy, it's okay."

"Really?"

He nodded.

Hermione then sighed. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because it was the only way to get you to shut up. Well, it felt like it was the only way at that time, you know, just in the spur of the moment. I don't want to know who Sacha's father is."

"It's bound to be in the papers tomorrow."

"What? The revelation of his biological father?"

"No. You kissing me. Some magic folk probably saw it."

"So? They're just jealous they weren't in my position. You do taste good."

"And I'm going to get into huge trouble with Zacharias."

"You always have me to sleep with when in trouble." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She chuckled at his comment. "Viktor, you're never going to change are you?"

"What's the point? I was born this way."

A sudden bleeping noise caused Viktor to relax his hold of her. He let go of her entirely when the bleeping continued.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, feeling somewhat upset at the loss of warmth.

"I've got to go train some kids. Have you forgotten that I am a Coach now?"

Hermione admitted that she did.

"I'll see you some other time then? Maybe just the two of us? What do you think?"

Hermione thought about it and sighed as thoughts of Zacharias came to her. She shook her head. "I can't. I'm going to be really busy this month. Actually, I've promised to go on holiday with Zacharias. Maybe you can come visit us every once in a while. We're heading over to visit Asia."

Viktor put his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, I guess I could. It will be nice to meet some Asian chicks."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Viktor suddenly disappeared from view amongst the crowd. The last part of him that she saw was the back of his head.

Now where was she heading over to again? She couldn't really remember.

**A/N**

**Final chapter. Thanks for all those who read this and reviewed.**


End file.
